Caitlyn and Vi- Determination
by JustASimpleWriter1
Summary: Caitlyn loves Vi. Only problem is that she has some trouble telling her rambunctious partner. Story and journey of Caitlyn's struggle to get Vi to notice her feelings.
1. Chapter 1: Diner Dinner

Caitlyn sighed as the two of them came back from a rather ugly case. There had been a shooting in the more rugged side of town, and she and Vi had responded, pursuing the perpetrators through the adjacent apartment buildings. Vi, literally _through _them. They had caught them in the end. Two lowly gunmen from a petty gang. But Vi had taken a shot to her in unarmored upper arm in her chase.

"Oh come on Cupcake! Lighten up! I get shot all the time." The pink haired women gave her a cheshire grin, and a light whack on the shoulder. Thankfully with no gauntlet attached. They had just gotten out of Caitlyn's cruiser, and had begun walking up to the precinct. Stepping inside, the taller women continued, "I'm bandaged and it'll heal in no time."

Caitlyn smiled weakly, "I know, I just worry and all. Can't have my partner down for the count. Who will do the paperwork?" Vi laughed and shook her head, before walking ahead of the sheriff and over towards the well used coffee machine. It was only then that Caitlyn allowed herself to look at her partner with worry. Vi didn't like pity or fretting. Vi had been shot, cut, bruised, and pounded countless times. And somewhere along the way, she realized that it was starting to hurt to think about Vi being hit so much.

It had been over a year and a half since the duo had started working together. Vi had started out as a nuisance, to say the least. Impulsive, quick, bull-headed, and relentless, the pink-haired woman had caused a lot of grief for Caitlyn. Paperwork, and a whole lot of lectures from her higher-ups plagued her work for the first half year of her and Vi's unconventional partnership. But then, a lever was switched. The infamous terrorist Jinx showed up and Vi started to look more favorably to the people of Piltover. Sure, she still caused destruction, but when she foiled a bomb plot by Jinx? Saved some lives? People often forgive past grievances. It wasn't perfect, and many still didn't favor the enforcer, but it was something. Over time, Caitlyn had developed and odd friendship with the woman. She would always share coffee breaks, lunches, and had even started cracking jokes with her, a miracle as described by fellow officers. However, Caitlyn had come to realize that Vi was starting to mean a whole lot more to her than as a partner and a friend. She had caught herself looking at the tall woman's frame, her startling eyes, and her unique fun persona more than she wanted to. It was odd at first. She had always been attracted to men. She had even dated Jayce at one point, that particular incident going nowhere after three short dates. But Vi made her chest tingle like she had never felt. Whenever Vi gave her a bright smile. Or when she had made a daring rescue, risking her own life, to save a child from a burning building. Or the times where she would tinker with her hextech gauntlets, her tongue sticking out in concentration, while she did paperwork. She was hopeless. She loved Vi. Problem was. She had no idea what to do.

She had been building the courage for a while now. To ask out the totally inappropriate, maddening, partner of a woman she had. And she thought that she had it perfect. Just a casual dinner at a local favorite of theirs. Except they had always gone to lunch there. So it was a different than their routine. Which made it more of a date? She hoped so.

Steeling her nerves, Caitlyn had set aside her trusted rifle and top hat in her office, and intercepted Vi from her return from the coffee machine.

"Hey Cupcake, the machine is broken. Again." Vi laughed, giving Caitlyn a mock pouty face.

"Oh I'm sure you'll live Vi." Caitlyn smiled back, finding her pouty face rather amusing.

"But Caitlyn! How will I survive without my coffee!"

"It's late afternoon, you shouldn't be drinking coffee anyways" Caitlyn quipped back.

"Oh you wound me sheriff" Vi sighed, a dramatic hand splayed over her heart. Caitlyn chuckled, shaking her head at Vi's usual antics. The woman was a kid at heart.

"So Vi..." _Here it was._ _Focus_. "I was wondering if you wanted to stay around here for a while and then we could..."

"Wait Cupcake? You weren't fucking serious about paperwork were you?" Vi interrupted, before she laughed, " I like your persistence, but sorry Caitlyn, no can do. I'm gonna be going to some bars tonight, so I'll catch ya later?" Vi smiled, laughing a little at her own joke before walking around Caitlyn. "See you tomorrow Sheriff!" On her way out, she shoved a rather unfortunate new cop out of the way, and into a freshly emptied garbage bin.

If she had looked back, she would have she the downtrodden look on the sheriff's face, and heard the quiet whispered, "go out to dinner tonight?"


	2. Chapter 2: Jinxed

Caitlyn's next attempt, after two nights at her apartment of hitting herself for being so stupid, came during one of her and Vi's lunch breaks. Coincidentally at the diner where she had hoped to take Vi on a actual date. They had a rather boring morning, for once, and while Vi scarfed down her burger, Caitlyn anxiously stirred her salad. She allowed herself a small smile, remembering Vi telling her that she had learned to always eat her food quick on the street. So no one could steal it. It gave Caitlyn a fuzzy feeling that Vi would trust her enough to open up to her about her rather difficult past.

"You know, if you slowed down, I bet you could actually taste the burger." Caitlyn spoke, looking up at her partner.

Vi snorted around a fry, "Won't you give it a rest Cupcake, hell it's been a year now of your constant mothering." Vi said before taking a large bite of her burger again.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. They always had the same conversation about the intake of food.

Vi swallowed, "One of these days, I'll prove to you that it's useful."

"You wish." Caitlyn smirked, before coughing, trying to get her voice straight. "So Vi. Did you know this place serves dinner too?"

Vi cocked her head. "Really? Never knew. I usually just go to bars and all."

Caitlyn laughed, "Well it does! And I've heard it pretty good, so would you want to..." A static crackling came in from her radio, cutting her off

"All units, all units, requesting assistance. Robbery of a bank on 14th and Westford in effect. Suspected to be Jinx inside..." The mans voice was cut off as Vi bolted up from her seat.

"It's Jinx! Caitlyn let's go! Vi was already making for the cruiser, startling the other customers. Caitlyn quickly fished the necessary money out, before following Vi out. Usually Vi had more gusto and drive to catch Jinx. But as Caitlyn slid into the drivers seat. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, she bet she wanted Jinx more right now. She quickly reversed, and flipped on the lights before weaving into traffic.

They weren't far away from the scene, and Vi was already slipping on her gauntlets, giving them a few experimental flexes. She suddenly laughed and Caitlyn gave her a quick glance, to find her smiling right back.

"Hey Cupcake, I enjoyed my burger, how was your salad?"

Despite being foiled again, Caitlyn couldn't help but smile, before thinking of shooting Jinx in the face. Repeatedly.


	3. Chapter 3: Beginnings

Caitlyn's next chance didn't come for a while. Jinx had escaped, yet again, from her bank robbery of a total of... Nothing. Jinx liked to provoke Vi. Vi had made a valiant attempt to catch the terrorist, smashing through multiple walls of the bank to get Jinx out into the open. It eventually worked, but Caitlyn needed up missing the blue-haired woman, only nicking her left ear with her net shot, the weighted metal balls holding the metal wired net going slightly wide of her target. This had elicited many girlish squeals of 'Fat Hands Sucks' and 'Nice try Hat Lady.' All in all, Caitlyn hoped that nick on her ear scarred. After the chase, Caitlyn was swamped with paperwork, as usual with a Jinx related case. This time, Vi was sitting in her worn chair, it's wooden sidearms worn and splintered after many hours on holding hextech gauntlets while Vi worked on them. It was always a very peaceful silence, excluded from the average bustle of a precinct when inside her office.

Caitlyn always loved watching Vi work on her gauntlets. It was the one rare times she was focused and concentrated. The gauntlets were her babies, as she liked to call them. She was constantly upgraded and changing the complex weaponry. When Caitlyn had first met Vi, they had been so different. Vi had too, she realized, staring at the concentrated woman.

_It was cold and rainy. Caitlyn parked her cruiser a block away from where she was suspected to be, as to not alert her of her presence. She had seen the file. And had an idea, albeit a long shot of one, for this criminal named 'Vi.' She slowly walked on the wet sidewalk, rain pouring down on her trusted hat and coat. Her rifle was slung over her shoulder, but she could whip it around in a moments notice. There was a darkened bar coming up, surrounded by dreary apartments, seeming as if they could melt from the rain that slid over them. This was not a nice part of town. Yet Caitlyn wasn't surprised. _

_The bar itself was two stories, and she could already hear the loud drunken talking from within. She steeled her nerves at the door, about to enter, when she heard a voice from behind._

_"Hey, looking for me Cupcake?"_

_Caitlyn whirled around, a hand on her rifle, only to see a tall pink-haired woman clad in a leather jacket and pants. Her hair was wet, and clung along the back of her jacket. She wore some silly looking goggles over her forehead, and at her sides, were the legendary gauntlets she had heard about._

_Caitlyn shook her head. "Cupcake?" She questioned. "I am not a cupcake!" _

_"Oh please. A woman of your caliber in this part of town. Totally a cupcake. Delicate and ravaging to the townsfolk." Vi laughed, crossing her gauntlets, which let out a slight squeak and a puff of steam._

_Caitlyn chose to ignore the last part of that statement. "So you know who I am?"_

_The pink-haired woman nodded._

_Caitlyn continued. "And I know who you ar..." _

_But Vi's responding laugh interrupted her. "Oh please, good sheriff" Vi mocked, "you don't know me at all."_

_Caitlyn smiled back, "I think I do. I think you are a long time criminal. Who has done many bad things."_

_Vi snorted._

_"And, I think you are tired of it."_

_Vi didn't speak._

_"I think that you have changed. I've looked into your file. You used to do all the heavy work for your gang. Now, you just drive the getaway car."_

_Caitlyn held the taller woman's gaze, not unsettled by the blue piercing glare._

_"I think you don't want to hurt anyone. But you continue because you don't have a home anywhere else."_

_Vi's eyes flared and she suddenly raised her gauntlets up, ready to charge her. Caitlyn desperately back tracked, not wanting a confrontation._

_"I read that you were an orphan on the streets, before your gang took you in, was that true?" _

_A small nod from the woman confirmed that theory. But the gauntlets didn't waver._

_"I also read about how those gauntlets of yours came to be. I've been thinking about this for a long time. And I have a proposition for you. I would like to invite you to join the police force."_

_Vi's eyes widened, before she burst out laughing. "Wait wait wait, this is too fucking rich. You want me? You must be fucking joking. Why the hell would I join the police force? You must be pretty low in your recruiting quarter this month." _

_"I'm dead serious Vi," Caitlyn started, "I think you have potential. It wouldn't be easy, and a lot of people wouldn't trust you, but you could be a better person. As my deputy..."_

_That __**did**_ _put Vi's gauntlets down. "Deputy?" Vi interrupted._

_"Yes, deputy, you would be my partner."_

_"You would want that?" _

_"Honestly, no." Caitlyn said, "but I think we could work well together. I've seen what your gauntlets can do. And although you would probably give me many migraines, I have a little faith in you."_

_"Why?" Came the sharp reply._

_"Because of your moral sense of right and wrong. You saved those people in the mine." Caitlyn had made her case. And she peered at the woman, who looked lost for words. She was clenching and unclenching her massive gauntlets. The rain continued to pour down around them, and Caitlyn was about to give up and walk away when Vi spoke._

_"Ah what the hell. A couch in a precinct is better than a alley any day, I'm in."_

_Caitlyn smiled, "Come on then." She gestured. And the two women began the short trip back to the cruiser._

_"So Cupcake, when do I get to bash some criminal faces in! Legally!" _

_Caitlyn groaned._

"Hey, Cupcake? You there?"

Caitlyn found herself leaning on her hand, drooling. She quickly sat up, wiping the drool from her face. Her partner was giving her an amused look.

"Very ladylike."

"Oh shut up, I must of drifted off. How long was I out?"

Vi laughed. "Just a couple of minutes. What were you thinking about S_heriff_."

Giving Vi a quick glare for mocking her title, she replied, "When I talked you into joining the force."

Vi nodded in realization. "Still can't believe you offered me this job."

"Don't worry Vi, you pull your weight. Definitely not in paperwork though." Vi laughed. "Although a thought did strike me. You said you couldn't wait to beat up criminals legally?"

Vi nodded.

"Well that beating you gave the perp the next day was anything but legal."


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

Caitlyn was sitting at her desk the next day, exhausted and wanting sleep. She had a talk with her commissioner in the morning, before having a meeting with captains from nearby precincts about patrol routes, tactics, and grievances. Of course, Vi had come up, and the three hour meeting was spent by Caitlyn defending the famous Enforcer. Vi may have turned a coin, but she still did cause much unneeded destruction.

A particularly pissed off veteran captain had given Caitlyn a list of property damages Vi had caused. In the beginning of her partnership, Caitlyn was furious at these reports. Now, when she saw that Vi had destroyed a state of the art security system to catch a cowering robber, she was just impressed. Nevertheless, it was time consuming, and Caitlyn really wanted to throttle all the officers who insulted Vi. The meeting wasn't over till late afternoon, and Vi still wasn't back from a little endeavor she had taken in the early morning with Jayce and Janna. Something about talking Ziggs down in the industrial district. Which put her in a sour mood.

The sun was just setting on the city, and Caitlyn had finished all of her work for the day. She was just waiting on Vi now. Although she was sleepy, Caitlyn was excited. The woman had told her she would be back at the precinct to pick up her goggles, which she had left behind the previous day. Looking around, Caitlyn noticed that most of the room was empty, and the few officers who were left were getting ready to go. She caught some of their stares, and Caitlyn couldn't blame them. She was sitting alone on a Friday night, with seemingly no plans whatsoever. Normally, she would ignore the looks, for she had done this sort of thing many times, but this time she actually had plans! Sort of. The other party needed to be told. In a break between her talk with the Commissioner and the Captain's meeting, Caitlyn and gone out and bought tickets to see a play. It was a rather violent one too, lots of killing and backstabbing. Vi liked that sort of thing. It was hard to do last minute, but Caitlyn felt it was totally worth the price and the hopefully resulting experience.

The play started around three hours after sun down, so Caitlyn knew she had plenty of time. So she sat patiently in her desk, cleaning her rifle, and often looking down to make sure leather pants and white blouse were still not stained randomly. Caitlyn took pride in her appearance, and she had made sure to do her hair and nails. Although no make up, she despised anything on her face.

As the minutes ticked by, Caitlyn grew more and more worried. Time flew by, and before she knew it, hours had gone by. She had started to nervously tap her foot, and was also clicking a pen on her desk. She heard footsteps, and sat up, hoping for it to be Vi.

"Hey Sheriff."

Caitlyn immeadiately deflated. It was Detective Collins. Looking around, Caitlyn saw that Collins was the last one there with her.

"Detective." Caitlyn tried to put on a smile, but she knew it probably looked pretty weak.

"Me and a couple others from the 57th are going out for some drinks... if you wanted to come along that would fine with me." The woman smiled warmly.

Caitlyn's smile dropped. _Oh god she was being pity invited._ She tried to act casual, "Thank you for the offer, but I have to finish up a couple more things here."

Collins nodded, but both knew it was an obvious lie. "Maybe another time Sheriff. See you tomorrow." The young woman walked away leaving Caitlyn alone, staring at the door. Vi's goggles clutched in her hand.

CRASH* THUD*

Caitlyn snapped her head up at a loud crash. She quickly realized she must have fallen asleep. Half the lights overhead were shut off, and through her door, Caitlyn could see that much of the expansive precinct floor room was in shadow. Caitlyn blinked her eyes and stretched her arms, trying to ignore the fact that there were two wet spots on her sleeve where she had laid her head.

Something had woken her up, so she stood up from her chair, wincing at a couple of strained muscle's aching responses.

THUD*

She quickly walked into the doorway. THUD* Caitlyn snapped her head to the right, towards one of the detectives desks to see Vi sprawled on the floor, face down. She was wearing her usual leather jacket and tight pants, with black heeled boots.

"Vi?!" the older woman shouted in surprise.

Vi mumbled some incoherent words into the carpeted floor. Caitlyn quickly walked over to her, gently rolling her onto her back. She immeadiately regretted the decision. Vi had the smell of alcohol all over her, and the passed out look on her face confirmed it.

She was drunk.

It wasn't uncommon. Vi liked to drink, and Caitlyn had pulled her partner out of a great deal of bar fights. But she hadn't gotten passed out drunk in months.

"Alright Vi, lets get you up." Caitlyn said. She grabbed her arms and pulled Vi to her feet. Fortunately Vi was semi-coherent and stood up from her squatting position on her own. However, she immeadiately tilted to one side. Caitlyn jumped over and propped her up, slinging the taller woman's arm over her shoulders. Trying not to think about how good it felt to have her partner's arms around her, she gently guided Vi to the couch which lay at the end of the room, next to the washrooms. She turned Vi around and gently sat her down on the couch. Vi immeadiately reached for a pillow on the side and laid her head down on it. She had spent many nights on the couch when she was looking for a home, and seemed to be very familiar with it.

Caitlyn turned to leave, not wanting to intrude on Vi, even thought she really wished to sit down with the woman. She laid Vi's goggles on the couch before Vi spoke up.

"Whatyda still doin here Cait?" Vi slurred. Caitlyn knew she was totally smashed, for she usually knew never to call her Cait. But at this time, Caitlyn didn't care.

"I was just waiting for... the copy machine." Caitlyn covered quickly, not wanting to risk anything. "Don't worry about it, get some rest."

"Do you think i'm attractive?" Vi whispered, her eyes beginning to close.

Caitlyn's heart was beating wildly at this point. "Yes, yes i do." she answered meekly.

"Then why wouldn't J-Janna go out with me?" Vi stammered out, prickles of tears in her eyes.

Caitlyn recoiled. Sharply at that. The Storm's Fury was a beauty, and Caitlyn was instantly seething at the image of the blond mage. She forced herself to put away the jealousy and dark thoughts to help Vi relax. "Because Janna is a fool."

Vi nodded many times at this, seeming to think that it was a very valid response before she stumbled out her last words of the night. "Would you have gone out with me?"

Caitlyn beamed through her tears, "I would have loved to."

Her words fell on deaf ears, for Vi was already asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: New Perspectives

Caitlyn anxiously waited for traffic to pass through the intersection, before slamming down on the accelerator, zipping nimbly through two oncoming cars. She was late. The sun was almost fully over the horizon and she was still at least five minutes from the precinct. Usually, she wouldn't be that worried. She had never missed a day of work in her life after all. The problem was that Vi was still at the precinct, and her dozing when all the officers came in would not be a good thing. She would likely have a major hangover as well, and Vi was really cranky with them.

Caitlyn scolded herself again for being late. But she cursed Vi in her head, for it was really was the pink haired woman's fault. She loved the woman and while she may not love her back, based on recent findings, she caused her the restlessness of tossing and turning during the night, which caused her to sleep through the alarm. Caitlyn didn't get a wink of sleep during the night. All she could think about were Vi's drunken words. Which angered her and also made her grin at the slightest thought of the conversation. Shooting Janna, while very rash and overall idiotic, seemed like a good thing to do right now. Part of her was terrified that she would remember the conversation, another reason to have **not** missed her alarm. That confrontation would not be one for all the precinct to hear.

As she dodged around a slow moving van, she imagined what would happen if officers were to find out of a relationship. It was against policy, of course. Infatuations between officers was frowned upon, partners was far worse. The thing was, Caitlyn noted this with sorrow, that Vi and her couldn't be an issue because they weren't together in the first place.

While she hadn't slept at all the previous night. she had thought about many things. She had serious boyfriends in the past, and there was no doubt what Caitlyn felt for Vi- it was serious. She had never thought of a woman like that before. And Vi's confession that Janna rejected her confirmed that Vi liked women. She had hope in that regard, but then what. Caitlyn knew that gay relationships weren't illegal by any means in Piltover. In places like Demacia and Noxus, they were frowned on. But here they were allowed. Caitlyn's parents were the main obstacle. The imagined conversation of them finding out Vi was her girlfriend was not a pretty thought. Her attitude, behavior, looks, and upbringing were appalling to them.

It was confusing, painful, and annoying to think about. Hence the no sleep.

She finally swerved into the parking slot for her cruiser and practically bolted from the car as if it had a live bomb strapped to it. She took the flights of stairs at 2, sometimes 3 steps at a time in her heeled boots. Thankfully, she had worn her classic purple outfit today. Leather would have burned on those stairs. She took a few second to catch her breath before stepping into the main floor. It was less busy than she expected. After all, technically work didn't start for non-homicide teams until six thirty. Only around a quarter of the desks were filled. Mostly new officers looking to score points with her for raises and punctuality points. Caitlyn ignored them and traveled directly to the back of the room where she hoped Vi still lay. However, an empty couch filled her vision as she came close. She was about to ask the nearest officer if they had seen Vi when she saw her.

Vi was slowly drinking from a water bottle, holding her head and she had her eyes downcast. She was in the coffee room, leaned back against the glass in one of the corners. Caitlyn shook her head. This aggravating woman. She walked into the room, surprised to find the two tables and counter top empty, it was morning after all.

"It's fucking empty because these dumb-asses provoked me." Vi groaned out.

Caitlyn had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. "Makes a lot of sense. We both know how you are when hungover." Caitlyn reached into her pocket and pulled out a two pill package. "Here." she said, tossing the packet over to Vi.

"What would I do without you Cupcake." Vi rumbled, quickly swallowing the pills.

"You'd probably be face down in the carpet, drool all over your face with a bunch of blackmail photographs taken from many of our fellow officers."

Vi visibly winced, "Sorry 'bout that Cupcake."

Caitlyn sighed. She hated playing a mothering role for her partner. She also hated make her look like a teenager busted for breaking curfew. But this time, she wanted Vi to feel some sort of shame. While Vi didn't know that Caitlyn had bought tickets to see a play, and was humiliated by a younger detective, it was still her fault.

"Why were you drinking in the first place? I thought it was just a simple task with Ziggs?"

"It was, but afterwards, Jayce and Janna invited me out for a couple of drinks, and I said yes. Halfway through my first one. Ezreal shows up." Vi spat.

Caitlyn eyes widened. That would do it. Vi and Ezreal weren't particularly friendly. Vi never told her why. And swore never to.

"Yeah. So one thing after another. Ezreal insults my flirting abilities. And it turns out he was right. Hence the drinking." Vi shrugged.

But Caitlyn saw right through that shell. It had all come together. Ezreal had probably dared her that she wasn't good enough to woo a sort of girl like Janna. Vi had tried, and gotten shut down. Now she wanted to shoot Ezreal. Janna less so, but she was still on her list.

"Vi, don't worry about it. Ezreal is a jerk. He asked me out once you know." Caitlyn laughed.

Vi perked up, "Really, that sleazeball asked the great Sheriff out? If you said yes I'm quitting."

"Oh relax, of course I said no. He'd moved on to the next girl within a day. I doubt he was so heartbroken about it."

Caitlyn recalled the incident rather well. It wasn't long after she'd realized that Vi had some meaning towards her. Even if she hadn't had a feeling towards Vi, she probably would have declined anyways. She didn't like to date 'man-whores' as Vi called them.

"What a man-whore."

Caitlyn let out a very unladylike snort, unable to keep the sound back. She gasped, covering her nose a little too late. Vi's eyes were sparkling with laughter.

"Oh Cupcake you are adorable. You sound like teenager schoolgirl."

"Shut up, we are going on patrol. And you never heard that."

Vi laughed and put down her water bottle, before heading over to Caitlyn's locker, which head their weapons overnight. Caitlyn followed, a visible bush alighting her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6: Awards

"Get the fuck out"

"No I'm serious. The Mayor is going to hand you this award personally."

"Well hot damn, I didn't know it was this big of a deal."

"Vi, this is the first time you have made an arrest without causing **any** unnecessary property damage. I find it to be a huge deal!"

"I know, it sucks, you turned me soft." Vi replied.

"Oh shut up, you did great." Caitlyn said, "I'm proud of you."

_They had been on patrol, Vi scarfing down a early morning doughnut. It had been a full week since Vi's hangover. And things were back to normal._

"_All units, all units," the radio crackled, "break in reported on 12th, first floor, apartment 53. Suspect is armed and dangerous requesting back up, over._

_Caitlyn snatched the radio from Vi, who was about to respond. "This is Sheriff Heathrow three minutes out, wilco, over."_

_Vi pouted at her, "Cupcake, you take all the fun out of it."_

_Caitlyn smiled, flicking her lights on and making a sharp left. "Vi, that's because last time you used the radio, you sent cops to Jayce's place for a drug bust."_

"_Oh come off, it was just a prank."_

"_Yeah a prank I almost got fired for you idiot."_

"_It was only almost." Vi said, powering up her gauntlets and rolling her shoulders around._

_Caitlyn brought the car around a final corner to come upon a row of apartment building, 5 police cruisers forming a blockade around one of them. Caitlyn brought the cruiser up to another car, before parking it. She jumped out with her rifle, and Vi followed shortly with her gauntlets. they quickly ran over to meet a circle of officers standing by a cruiser. a half dozen more were crouched, sidearms drawn, aiming at first floor windows._

"_Sheriff, glad you could join us." A burly man stepped forward._

"_No problem at all," Caitlyn quickly glanced at his sleeves, "Sergeant, what's the situation?"_

"_Lone gunman in a high speed chase. We blew his tires. He ditched the car," the Sergeant gestured to a sleep black model behind him, "and then holed up in an apartment. We've cleared the block of civilians. and a breach team should be here shortly. Only problem is this guy's packing. He's got two full auto rifles, injured an officer in the chase. Things could get messy if we breach."_

_Caitlyn nodded. "Any hostages?" _

"_Family has all been accounted for."_

_Caitlyn breathed a sigh of relief at that. "Alright, we'll wait for the breach team, then they will take the apartment with Deputy Vi. Sound good to you..." Caitlyn turned to her partner only to trail off when she saw that she was not beside her._

"_Oh no." she whispered, she turned back to the officers, "Get yourselves into position, eyes on the windows! Watch your firing!" _

_As soon as she finished, there was a loud BANG* from within the building. There were muffled shouts and two long bursts of fire sounded throughout the street. Caitlyn clenched her finger on the trigger, her heart racing. "Please let her be ok." There was another burst of fire, two rounds zinging of of windows. Caitlyn readied her rifle. Another loud THUD* and a CRASH* came from the apartment. Suddenly the front window shattered, and a body went soaring out along with an assault rifle. The body skidded on the pavement for a few yards before halting. The now recognizable form of a man groaned, clutching his stomach. his bearded face bloodied from under his black hooded sweatshirt._

_Caitlyn breathed in relief, and looked up to see Vi standing in the windowsill, gauntlets a little beat up, but still working. Not a single injury, and wearing a wide grin._

"I still hate you for scaring me like that. You should have waited for the breach team."

"And let them have all the fun? Nah, you know me. Besides, you said it yourself, you are proud I did good." Vi said, a smug smile on her face as she sipped her coffee.

"No," Caitlyn said looking her in the eyes, elbows on her desk, "I'm proud that you only dented the apartment roof, caused minor decorations damage, and busted a window, which was all ok because it wasn't needless destruction. You going in alone without help is what I'm upset about. You could have been killed."

"But I wasn't! I'm fine Cupcake. Don't worry about me." Vi laughed.

"But I do." Caitlyn whispered, "you mean so much to me." Alarm bells rang in her head, as she said the last part a little louder than she meant to. Vi's gaze, which had been wandering her office, snapped back on to her. Her cheeks started to grow hot under her piercing blue eyes.

"What did you say Cupcake?" Vi asked, leaning forward.


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontation

"_What did you say Cupcake?" Vi asked, leaning forward._

Caitlyn gulped. But she felt that this had to stop. She was the renowned Sheriff of Piltover and she was acting like a seven year old with a crash. She was stronger willed than this.

She straightened her throat out, and spoke clearly, "But I do. I do worry about you."

"Cupcake! For the thousandth time. You aren't my mother!" Vi said indignantly, crossing her arms.

"Vi, when you went in that building today. If you hadn't come out, I don't know how I would have recovered from that."

"Caitlyn..." Caitlyn noticed the use of her name, "I know its hard to think about, but we are partners, you would have found someone new."

"VI GODDAMNIT LISTEN!" Caitlyn stood up and shouted, an overwhelming anger at the younger woman rising up. Images of the pink haired enforcer laying the ground dead rolled through her mind, like a movie on repeat. Her fists pounded on the solid wooden desk. Caitlyn glanced around, the door was open, and the shades weren't drawn. Everyone was silent, all staring into her office. She looked down at Vi to see her eyes widened in shock. Caitlyn had never raised her voice before in this magnitude.

Caitlyn calmly walked over to the door and shut it, sending a glare to all the spectators. They rapidly went back to work. She then drew the shades, before sitting back down in her chair.

"Vi... I've been trying to tell you something for a while now. And all these things keep happening preventing me from doing so."

Vi just stared at her.

"Vi... I love you."

"I love you too Caitlyn, thats what partners are for. We stick together..."

"No Vi, **I love you**." Caitlyn sent her a look that she always had when she held these overwhelming feelings for the woman in front of her. A look of warmth, love, and acceptance. "I love you, you maddening woman. I love you so much. And it hurts when you endanger yourself like this!"

"Wha...a you love m-me?" Vi stuttered out, eyes wide.

"I do, so much. I know I shouldn't feel this but I d..." Caitlyn was cut off.

"NO you shouldn't! You shouldn't! Not me. Not me..." Vi trailed off shying her eyes away. Her fists were digging into the wooden armrests of her worn chair.

"But Vi, please, let me explain, I know it shouldn't happen but please let me explain." She had gotten up from her chair and had walked over to Vi. Caitlyn kneeled, reaching her hand out to grab Vi's, which was tightly clasped to the splintered armrest. As soon as Caitlyn s hand touched hers, Vi flinched away, pulling her hand to her chest. Vi wouldn't look her way.

"Vi... please." Caitlyn tried not to let the tears spill down her cheeks. She reached again, this time, Vi stood up, skidding the chair back, immeadiately backing off towards the locked weapons locker.

Seeing her intentions, Caitlyn rose up too. "Vi, please don't go, can we just talk..." Caitlyn stepped towards her.

Vi got the lock undone, and pulled her bulky gauntlets out. "Just... stay away from me! Stay away!" Vi quickly opened and closed the door to the main room. As she left, Caitlyn saw tears running down her cheeks.

Caitlyn was left standing in the deafening silence, the sound of the door closing ringing in her ears. She didn't know how long she stood there, but eventually, some muscle reflex forced her into action. That was when she walked back to her chair, plopped down, and sobbed into her arms, letting all her tears flow.


	8. Chapter 8: Downward Spiral

_**Hey guys, its me. The writer. Lovely introduction, I know. Just wanted to tell you guys that I love writing this stuff, and am open to suggestions, and I welcome for you to criticize and suggest changes. Also, I may have spelling errors and stuff. First story and all. So bear with me. I'm getting better. I will try to update every day, but if I don't, worry not. I intend to complete this story! So see ya on the flip side and enjoy! **_

Caitlyn didn't know how long she sat there and flat out bawled her eyes out. She had royally screwed up. Vi was nowhere to be found. She would be lucky if she ever even saw her again. The woman clearly didn't return the feelings she had tried to confess.

There had been someone knocking on the door a while earlier, but Caitlyn refused to see the person. She wouldn't have a officer on the force see her like this. So... Broken. She was the Sheriff of Piltover. The poster face of Piltoverian Justice. It wouldn't do to have an image of her with tears running down her face at the departure of a unstable deputy who causes heaps of needless damage to the city.

But the thing was that Caitlyn didn't care. Vi was her closest friend. A person she shared her everyday life with... Or had shared. The woman would probably never want to see her again. She betrayed her trust as a friend. That hurt Caitlyn more than a spoiled poster face picture ever could.

She picked her head up, sniffling. Her days paperwork was ruined, her tears soaking through all of them. Her sleeves were a mess too, and it was then she thanked herself for not wearing make up. She was a wreck, but she didn't need her fellow co workers to know so. She glanced up at the clock. It was already have past four. She and Vi had gotten back from the holed up robber case three hours ago.

With a sudden batch of tears threatening to spill over, Caitlyn tried to calm herself. She hurriedly wipe her eyes, before walking over towards the weapons locker. It was still unlocked from when Vi had opened it. She grabbed her rifle and hat, putting the latter on. With a deep breath, she turned the door handle to go out in the giant room full of questions.

As soon as she exited, heads from everywhere snapped in her direction. They seemed to analyze every part of her face, looking for an explanation from when Vi had fled the building. Caitlyn scowled, and looked across the room, "Get back to work, you still have thirty minutes left. Anyone want to stay extra?" A couple grumbled and huffed, but nonetheless got back to paperwork and research. Caitlyn made her way to a familiar desk, Lieutenant Robinson. The man stated looked up as the Sheriff approached. He had a lightly bearded face, short brown hair, and questioning brown eyes.

"Sheriff?" Robinson asked, putting down his pen.

"I wanted to inform you that I will be taking a couple of days off. You and Parker should be capable of keeping things running right?"

Robinson just stared, and Caitlyn allowed herself a smile internally.

"Robinson?" she prompted.

He seemed to shake himself out of his trance. "Of course Sheriff. Its just... may I ask if you are feeling unwell?"

Caitlyn looked at him and could tell that he probably referring to her red, swollen eyes. With a deep breath, she shook her head.

"No, I am not feeling well."

Caitlyn's house wasn't far from the downtown district, and it was in a nice part of the city. She had a three room apartment, inlaid on one of the nicest building in the city. She was sheriff after all. And her family's wealth did have it perks.

Her home was on the fifth floor, and she opted to take the stair today just because she didn't want to run the risk of meeting someone in that elevator. She had already lost control of her tears on the way back from the precinct. She had been confident Vi held some feelings for her, and was totally not prepared to find out the woman would have to run out in disgust when she revealed her feelings.

Reaching her floor, she stepped out of the stairwell and walked down the brightly lit hallway to her apartment. She quickly glanced around, before entering. she was always careful. Not many knew where she lived. The list included her parents, Jayce, and Vi. But she knew some people who would love to have her address.

The inside of her apartment wasn't anything special. They was a small, tidy kitchen. A four person round table was in between the kitchen and a living area with a couch and big armrest chair. It was plain. There was a couple pictures hanging on the walls. One framed copy of her commission as Sheriff, and another of her parents. She leaning her rifle up against the granite counter tops of her kitchen, before heading into her bedroom. A king sized bed with silky sheets looked very inviting, but Caitlyn just plopped her hat on the nightstand. She quickly changed, rolling her shoulders as she slipped into a nightgown. It was a lot more comforting that her short skirted attire. She ambled back out to her living area, about to search for a book to occupy her mind when she saw the four bottles on the counter top. They were tucked away, but Caitlyn instantly recalled their purchase. It was Noxian Firewater. Vi had expressed her love of the drink not long ago, so Caitlyn had gone out and purchased several bottles, hoping to give them to Vi as a gift, or to share them with her. Which was the small side of her that hoped Vi would accept a night out with her.

Caitlyn chuckled mirthlessly. That certainly wasn't going to happen now. With several quick strides, she snatched up a bottle of the clear liquid. She quickly uncapped the bottle before tilting the bottle back.

She quickly gagged, choking as the burning liquid traveled down her throat. After several coughs, and the lingering burn of the alcohol still in her throat, Caitlyn took another gulp. She hardly drank vodka or beer. Usually only liking to sip wine when out. But tonight, she wanted to feel the burn. And to forget.


	9. Chapter 9: Helping Hands

**_Hey ya lovely readers. Thanks for all the great responses! And here I provide another chapter for ya. It's nothing pretty, but I think it works well. Its the longest chapter yet, still not very long, but oh well. I'm liking this story. Fun fact: I'm not planning this out at all. I'm writing whats coming to me. So I find it kinda _**amusing _**because**__** I am as much of a reader as you**_ **_are. This brings me around to my next point. I would love to update everyday, however I didn't know it would be this taxing! I will update as I can, I want to continue this story. Sadly I got finals soon, and swim team to think about. Just to warn ya if you don't see anything for a couple of days._**

**_Enjoy!_**

Caitlyn lay back on her bed, an empty Firewater bottle grasped in her hand. Her head was throbbing painfully, but she took little notice of that. Without looking, she tossed the bottle in the general direction of her waste bucket, and was surprised to hear the sound of the bottle hitting and clanging against the metal can. It beat her other three misses, judging on the sounds of shattering glass they had made. Caitlyn knew it was sometime in the morning. And she knew this would be her third day off. Ever. But that thought didn't worry her.

What was worrying her was the fact that she couldn't cry.

Caitlyn knew that she was dehydrated and the real reason was because her body didn't have any water to spare, but she drunkenly couldn't quite comprehend that.

"Stupid, Vi, you make me unable to cry." She muttered to the ceiling. Across on one wall were the shattered regimens of a bedside picture of the dynamic duo. Vi with her gauntlets flexing, Caitlyn rolling her eyes. She understood she broke in in a rage, not willing to see Vi's happy face. After all. She had screamed for Caitlyn to stay away from her.

Caitlyn suddenly lurched. Uh oh.

She tried to stand up and make it to the nearby bathroom, only to nearly collapse at her sudden light headedness. Oh her hands and knees, she felt the bile crawl up her throat and she suddenly started vomiting, the burning taste even worse coming up than going down. After several waves of emptying her stomach, Caitlyn stood up with shaky feet, stumbling again at her light headedness. This time, she stayed standing. She quickly fell forward, grabbing the doorway to the bathroom, using the wall to keep herself propped up. The sink was right in front of her, and moved there, turning the faucet on. Cold water surged out, and Caitlyn used a hand to scoop some water onto her face. The cool water washed over her face, giving her an immeadiately relief from the constant throbbing. She reached for a nearby cup, and slowly filled it, sipping at it. She washed the bile from her throat. She always kept a supply of pills for Vi's drunken nights, more so for early in their partnership. She was thankful now, as she opened a packet and popped two red pills into her mouth. Swallowing them down with another sip of water, she lay her head on her arms, leaning against the counter.

'When had her life became so messed up?'

A sudden pounding on her door, which sent individual spikes driving into her brain with each knock, broke her out of her relaxed state.

"Oh God," she muttered, "Go away."

"Caitlyn, are you in there?!" A male voice shouted from outside.

Caitlyn paled. It sounded like Jayce. And that wasn't good. She walked out of the bathroom, slightly more steady than before. She stopped, realizing that there was shattered glass throughout her room, vomit on her floor, and she was dressed in a less than decent nightgown. She turned, rubbing her spinning head, to grab a robe from her bathroom.

"Caitlyn, open up!" Jayce shouted.

"I'll be right there." She called weakly, grabbing her fluffy white robe off the back of the door. Slipping the robe on, she quickly tied a knot, before walking over to the door. She used the wall once to prop herself, but made it over relatively quickly. Taking a deep breath, she pulled open her door.

She immeadiately saw Jayce's tall broad form, carrying his ever present hammer. The Defender of Tomorrow hardly left without it. However, on his side was a person she really didn't want to see right now.

Janna.

The Mage was holding Jayce's right hand, on her feet for once. She was dwarfed, standing more than a foot below him. Thankfully, she was dressed in a button up and pants, that relieved Caitlyn immensely. Janna was carrying her staff with her, smiling warmly. Jayce didn't look so friendly.

"Caitlyn where in all of Valoran have you... have you been drinking?" Jayce questioned his eyes finding the Sheriff's disgruntled brunette hair and breath indicators to the latter no doubt.

Caitlyn glared, "Does it matter?"

"Of course it..." Jayce began angrily, before Caitlyn saw Janna squeeze his hand.

"No it doesn't, he is just being rash. Ignore him. May we come in?" Janna said smoothly, sending a sharp look at Jayce.

Caitlyn's eyes narrowed, but she relented, "Come on in." She stepped aside to allow the pair entrance.

The two of them stepped inside, both both their respective weapons/tools to the side, next to Caitlyn's rifle. Caitlyn stood by nervously, watching the two with caution. They had turned around and the three of them were standing silently. You could have cut the tension with a knife.

"Why don't we sit down." Caitlyn finally suggested, gesturing to the oaken table. The pair nodded, taking two adjacent seats. Caitlyn sat across from them. A thought struck her.

"Are you two?" She gestured towards their clasped hands.

"Yes."

"No."

The two glared at each other before looking back at Caitlyn.

"In any case that isn't important right now." Janna said, "we were worried about you when we came into the precinct yesterday, only to hear from a Lieutenant Robinson that you haven't been there for three whole days. Caitlyn, you've never missed a day of work in your life!" Janna exclaimed.

Caitlyn opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Jayce.

"I also hear that Vi is missing too. That isn't so surprising but..."

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn interrupted sharply.

"Well, Vi's track record is spotty and all. She's missed before. She's probably holed up in a bar or her moldy apartment drinking." Jayce shrugged. He hadn't caught Janna's look of warning.

"Oh yeah, you're probably right," Caitlyn bit out with some venom, "Although it was you two who left her drunk at a bar recently. Some words for your irresponsible actions."

"Hey! It wasn't like that!" Janna protested

"Wasn't like that? Wasn't like that?!" Caitlyn retorted, becoming increasingly angry at Jayce and Janna. "I found her passed out, tears streaming down her cheeks on the floor of the precinct. Don't deny that, Janna." Caitlyn spat.

"How is that my fault!" Janna cried out, "she wandered off, we couldn't find her. We figured she went back to her apartment."

"Well she was babbling about being rejected. By you." Caitlyn went on, disregarding silent alarm bells that were ringing in her head. "You could have let her down with a least a small amount of sympathy you selfish bitch."

Both Janna's and Jayce's eyes widened. Duly, Caitlyn realized she just called a friend of hers something you never should, but she was too mad and intoxicated to realize.

"Of course I rejected her!" Janna finally stammered out, eyes blazing, "I'm not some lesbian whore like her..."

"Take that back." Caitlyn seethed, her fingers clawing the edge of the table.

"No! It's true. She has no sense of manners, or any sense of personal hygiene. Vi is a rowdy woman who will never know a real relationship!"

Caitlyn's eyes were coated with fire, and she stood, head clear and pounding. Janna had the sensible reaction to shrink slightly in her seat. Caitlyn had a million thoughts of inflicting some serious pain on the woman in front of her. A quick glance at Jayce deflated those thoughts. He looked angry as well, tensed and ready to act. She was a fool. The alcohol and distress of not seeing Vi was getting to her.

Caitlyn sighed. "I'm sorry Janna. I can understand your... feelings about Vi. But she is my partner. Or was. And I care for her."

Janna nodded, looking a little more comfortable. "Everyone can see it."

Caitlyn, who had sat back down, banged her knee on the table. "What!?" She cried. This was not good! She had tried to keep her feelings a secret.

"Oh don't worry. Most approve of it actually. Mostly your officers and such. Your commissioner and parents are too blind to see it however."

Caitlyn rubbed her knee, sighing with relief at that. The idea of her feelings being known was still a little terrifying to her.

Jayce, who had been mostly silent, rose up, "Could I use your washroom Caitlyn,"

She waved him on, not thinking about it, still trying to imagine all the familiar her faces at work actually being... ok with Caitlyn liking her Deputy. It was only when Jayce opened her bedroom door, she realized the repercussions.

"Wait Jayce, don't go in there!" Caitlyn shouted. But she was too late. Jayce was already standing in the doorway, speechless. Puzzled, Janna got up and gave Caitlyn a quick glance, as if to say 'what does he see.' She walked over to Jayce. Caitlyn trailed, anxiously running her left hand up and down her upper arm.

Janna had joined Jayce, and she was probably seeing what Caitlyn's three day drunken state rampage had done.

They stood there for over a minute, and Caitlyn was becoming more uncomfortable by the second.

"I'll clean up in there later," she called to them, "I just..." Caitlyn didn't know how to finish. There was drying vomit, broken liquor bottles and a shattered picture on the ground.

Janna disappeared into the room, only to return grasping a small broken picture frame. Caitlyn's most treasured picture nestled inside.

"Caitlyn..." Janna started.


	10. Chapter 10: Decisions

_**Hey guys! I'm back! just studied for about four hours. Got so bored. So Ill hit you up with another chapter. The plot is thickening pretty quick! Oh and I had a question. Should I bring the League of Legends into this story? If I did, I wouldn't focus on the matches too much, but I would like my characters to interact more. I like to think that Vi and Caitlyn have their own sets of friends in the League. Good idea or no?**_

******_**Enjoy!**_****  
><strong> 

_Janna disappeared into the room, only to return grasping a small broken picture frame. Caitlyn's most treasured picture nestled inside._

_"Caitlyn..." Janna started._

"What happened?" the blonde mage questioned, her eyes holding a aura of sympathy.

But Caitlyn didn't want her sympathy.

"Nothing," Caitlyn snapped. She lunged for the photograph, only to be refuted by a strong muscled arm.

"Caitlyn," Jayce broke in, "Lieutenant Robinson told us that Vi stormed out three days ago. You followed a couple hours later. Did you guys fight or have a disagreement?"

The two pairs of eyes, inlaid with the air of questioning was making Caitlyn feel very claustrophobic, her apartment walls seeming to close in on her. Her mind flashed back to Vi's face, her flinching when she tried to hold her hand...

"Just... leave me alone. I'm fine. And... so is Vi." Caitlyn spoke, believing so wasn't completely lying. After all. Vi could have been going to bars as usual. Picking up women, smiling and being her charming self. The thought of Vi kissing someone else made her want to hurl.

"Caitlyn. Please. Just talk to us. We are your friends." Janna begged. Jayce had let her go, and the mage lightly brushed back one of the many disgruntled strands of Caitlyn's hair behind her ear. "Something is eating you on the inside. I can feel it. You can tell us."

Caitlyn cursed Janna's magic.

"I told her I loved her, alright?" Caitlyn spit out. "And she freaked. She was shocked, disgusted, and told me to stay away her. She then ran from my office, probably to go laugh about it with a drinking partner of hers. I was just a wishful thinker to think that she would ever have a similar feeling to what I feel for her."

"Caitlyn," Janna started, squeezing her shoulder, "Vi probably was a little spooked, but I don't think she do that. She probably just can't believe a woman like you loves a woman like her."

"What do you mean? She is a stunning woman. She is beautiful, radiant, witty..." Caitlyn trailed off. She wished she hadn't confessed to Vi. It would be so much better to just hear and see Vi everyday, even if that meant never acting on her feelings.

"Oh Caitlyn, I'm not talking about her physically attributes. She is a strong woman, yes but she is... well..." Janna glanced at Jayce.

"Janna is trying to say that Vi probably ran because you are the Sheriff of Piltover. A renowned citizen. Well known throughout all the cities' government officials and leaders. Whereas Vi... to put it bluntly. Vi is a woman off the streets. She was in a gang for much of her life, stealing, looting, killing. She has remarkably turning that coin, but almost all the city is still wary of her. Caitlyn. Vi may look strong. But when she drinks, and her tongue is loosened, she is a normal woman, with a fear of being unaccepted." Jayce finished, a rare look of understanding and warmth in his normally cold calculating eyes.

"I... I never knew." Caitlyn started. Vi had self esteem issues? Her strong, immovable, solid Vi? How had she missed it? Her heart clenched painfully. Oh Vi... She wanted to comfort the woman. She had already hated those who constantly questioned the pink haired Enforcer. She herself constantly teased the woman for not doing paperwork. Her heart shuttered at the thought that Vi put herself down because of that too.

"It's not your fault, " Janna smiled, "You never really go out drinking with us anyway. I am really sorry about how I handled Vi the other night though. I was impatient, and a little tired from the day." Janna added on.

Caitlyn waved that off. "It's not your fault. It was mine for confronting you without all the facts. I'm sorry for what I said to you a bit ago."

"Apology accepted."

The two women smiled at each other, and Caitlyn mentally ticked Janna off her list of people to shoot in the head.

There was a comfortable silence, before Caitlyn broke it.

"Janna, Jayce, do you two know where Vi might be?"

"Well if she's not in the bar on 45th and Rundown, then shes at the gym or her apartment." Janna replied, looking very happy.

Caitlyn nodded, mentally remembering the bar. She knew where the gym and Vi's apartment were.

"You going to go find her?" Jayce questioned.

"Yes, it's about time I do. After all, she never listens to me. Why should I listen to her?"


	11. Chapter 11: On the Case

_**Sup! First day of finals down! Two to go! I wrote this during the downtime when i was finished with the tests. And yes. I will keep you guys waiting for the inevitable conversation you are all waiting to hear haha. I'm just that cruel.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Janna and Jayce had left shortly after, after Caitlyn had assured them she was alright. She got busy cleaning up her, well, in lack of a more dignified word, _trashed_ apartment. She carefully collected all the glass and the mangled remains of her picture frame. She had lovingly tucked the undamaged photo under her pillow for the time being. After an hour of heavy cleaning and the smell of strong chemicals, her room was in its normal spotless condition. Caitlyn had then shed her robe and nightgown and had gotten in the shower, the warm water soothing the somewhat small remains of her hangover.

She thought back to what Janna had said. That everyone knew about her affections for Vi. The knowledge that it wasn't a secret wasn't terrifying for her, that surprised her a little bit. But she was thankful beyond relief her parents didn't know. She would've had to move. Probably to the Shadow Isles.

Caitlyn shook her head. She was getting ahead of herself. She didn't even know where Vi was. And even if she did. The Enforcer had a knack for being stubborn. She wanted to fight though. It had shattered her core to be rejected by Vi in her office three long days ago. But if what Janna had told her was true, then she still had a chance. She resolved to never give up on Vi. The woman was worth it after all. With a sigh, Caitlyn leaned her head back against the tiled shower. She allowed herself to dream of a relationship with Vi. Allowed herself to think of herself wrapped up in Vi's strong arms. Caitlyn had always loved the fact that Vi was a lot taller than her, although she vehemently denied that fact to Vi. Vi's arms weren't a uncommon place to be. She had often supported her back from the odd scrap at a bar or a heavy drinking session. At most times, she was disgusted and ashamed of her partner, only smelling alcohol and sweat on her. Vi's drunken precinct visit was the first time Caitlyn had really enjoyed Vi's touch. She hadn't been able to really feel the woman much, that definitely would have freaked her out. But that night, Vi had been slumped against her, and Caitlyn had felt her strong arm and core muscles against her. She knew Vi was tough, she spent plenty of time in the gym boxing and working out. Caitlyn did as well, but Vi was on another level of sparring and training. She had been fighting on the streets for over a decade after all. A sudden image of a sweaty Vi, clad in workout shorts and a skinny tank top flashed into her mind. Caitlyn groaned. She certainly didn't need that image in her mind. She grasped the handle for the water control, twisting it sharply. Cold water rushed out, and Caitlyn let out a sharp squeak. Before turning the water off completely.

She shivered slightly, pulling a towel off the rack. She dried herself, and began blow drying and straightening her long brown hair. Finishing shortly after, she gathered it up in a loose ponytail. She walked back to her room, pulling on a pair of pants and and a white shirt. Glancing out her window, she noticed that while midday, it was pretty cloudy, so she grabbed her brown leather jacket. It was padded on the inside, and it was one of her favorite pieces of clothing. Finished getting dressed, Caitlyn looked at herself in her mirror which hung above her dresser. Satisfied, she walked out into the living area, slipping on her sleek brown boots. She reached over to where her rifle and badge lay on the counter, before hesitating. For once, Caitlyn wanted to be Caitlyn, not the Sheriff of Piltover. Instead, she opened a kitchen drawer, and pulled out a handgun, tucking that into her inside pocket on her coat. She wasn't going unarmed, there were people who wanted her dead after all. And Vi's favorite bar and apartment, if she was calculating the general area in her head correctly for the former, were in some of the more rugged neighborhoods. Regardless, she wasn't going to back down. She loved this woman, and she wanted to be with her. The only thing that could stop her was Vi saying she didn't love her back.

With that thought, Caitlyn exited her apartment. On her way down to the building next door parking garage, Caitlyn was on autopilot. She was thinking of all the things to say to her partner. If found that is. Would she confess again? Yell at her? Guilt her into talking with her, by telling her of all the things she had done to try to get her attention? Caitlyn viciously struck that last thought from her mind. But the question remained. How would she convince her? Janna had mentioned that she was deeply scarred on the inside. Caitlyn wanted to show that she could help sooth those scars. Caitlyn blinked and tore herself away from her thoughts. She was standing in front of her blue cruiser. She opened the door and slid in, gently turning the key into the ignition. With a small chuckle she recalled her and Vi's petty squabbles over meaningless things. food consumption and bad habits. One of Vi's was thrusting the starter too much in cars, wearing out the part. Part of Caitlyn knew that Vi probably did it just to rile her up, after she had reprimanded the pink haired woman early in their partnership. Vi always loved to tease, and Caitlyn was smiling at past memories as she drove out of the narrow overhang of the garage.

Caitlyn knew that 45th street wasn't far from her apartment. And if she was right, Rundun was going east on that road. Caitlyn slipped easily into traffic. Following road signs until she glanced at a green sign. It was 45th. Caitlyn quickly shot over to the turn lane, ignoring a loud honk behind her. She turned beginning her watch for Rundun. The building as she went were more and more rundown, and there were lots of shady figures around the alleyways on either sides of the street. Caitlyn heart lurched a little. Vi probably grew up around here. The location was familiar. Vi's apartment wasn't far from here. When Vi had been with the force for two weeks, Caitlyn had told her to go rent a place,that sleeping on the couch wasn't acceptable anymore. With the amount the Deputy has, Caitlyn loaned her money. But Vi had refused, using her meager amount to rent a place down here. Caitlyn hadn't understood at the time. But she knew now the strong willed woman didn't want lean on her. As much as Caitlyn wanted her too.

Suddenly there it was. Rundun Rd. Was ahead, and on the left corner stood a bar. It was a two storied building, looking a little rundown, but the brick walls seemed solid. A large blue sign coated the wall, labeled 'Blue Hills Tavern' in large block letters. Caitlyn quickly spotted a open parallel parking zone, and expertly edged in. She turned the engine off, and quickly stepped out of her vehicle. A underlying smell of garbage hit her nose, and she wrinkled it is displeasure, before quickly crossing the street. There were several men outside the bar, causally drinking a couple of beers. Inwardly, Caitlyn snorted. It wasn't even midday. As she walked into the solid double doors, she felt at least one of the men gazes on her, and her stomach turned over in disgust. The idea of even talking to one of those pungent men was distasteful.

Inside, the bar was actually pleasant, the smell of beer and ale was in the air, but it was mostly empty. A long counter held most of the left side of the room. There were at least a dozen stand up tables scattered throughout the room. A wall of televisions was at the back, and Caitlyn noted that a League match was playing. She couldn't understand why some champions elected to stay at the institute when the season was over. She had been enjoying her long break. She glanced back to the bar, seeing only two people sitting. There was a young woman behind the counter, cleaning a used mug. Caitlyn walked over, and slipped into an empty stool. It wasn't long before the bartender walked over to her.

"Hello there, can I get you anything honey?" The woman smiled brightly. She was short, but held a bright face with two gleaming blue eyes and a long blonde ponytail. She had the standard bartender getup on. Dark shirt with a towel and apron on.

Caitlyn smiled back, "Just some water. I'm not up for some mid day drinking."

The woman nodded, quickly pulling out a glass and the tap. As she filled it, Caitlyn spoke.

"I am looking for someone though, and I was hoping you could help me."

The girl had handed Caitlyn the water filled cup and tren leaned up against the counter on her elbows, ahead resting on the backs of her hands. "So how may I help the Sheriff of Piltover?"

"So you know who I am then," Caitlyn dryly replied, instantly tensing for a sour conversation.

"Oh yes," the girl said enthusiastically, switching moods entirely, "I saw you in your league matches at first, had no clue you were our Sheriff."

Caitlyn nodded, "Thanks, and most people have the same reaction as you. But. I was wondering if you'd seen my partner around here for the past couple of days. You know. Pink hair, giant metal gauntlets."

"Vi, she's a regular. But why are you looking for her. Isn't she your partner or something?" The girl questioned, shifting back into a more quizzical demeanor.

"That remains to be seen. But the point is I haven't seen her the past couple of days, and I was hoping you had."

"Is she in any sort of trouble with you police folk?" The girls blue eyes became impossibly narrow, seeming to bore right into her soul.

Caitlyn, nonetheless, gave a strong reply, "None whatsoever. I merely wish to speak with her."

The girl was silent, looking at her for some time, as if judging whether to tell her something. Caitlyn's palms began to sweat. The girl was acting like a protector to Vi. As if she, her partner, was out to harm Vi or something of the sort. Caitlyn wished she could just tell the girl the opposite.

"She came in three days ago." The girl finally spoke. "It was late afternoon, but she almost drank us dry until around two A.M. She passed out on this counter, and we threw her upstairs in a spare room. We have that sort of arrangement. Vi is liked around here, a local you know? But this time. Vi was different. I'm sure you know she's a heavy drinker. But this time she was hurt and scared when she came around. Not her usual tough self. Couldn't stop babbling about how she wasn't good enough or something." The girl's eyes glared sharply at her. "Would you happen to know anything about that?"

Caitlyn's face had paled. _Oh Vi..._

"I...I.. Is she still here?" Caitlyn stuttered, glancing at the staircase on the right wall, expecting a pink haired Vi to come waltzing down.

"No she left the morning after. Didn't even have time to give her the traditional morning hangover drink."

"Do you know where she was going?" Caitlyn pressed.

"Hey!" The girl put her hands up defensively, "I didn't badger her. Now I'm sorry Sheriff, but that all I can give you."

Caitlyn nodded, "Thank you..."

"Amy."

"Amy." Caitlyn smiled warmly.

They were silent for a couple of moments.

"You better fix this Sheriff, whatever you did."

Caitlyn internally smiled. It was nice to know Vi had at least someone else looking out for her. She sipped her water, then stood up. "Caitlyn."

"Huh?"

"It's Caitlyn." She stuck out her hand over the counter, and the short girl shook it, with a surprisingly strong grip.

"And don't worry about it," Caitlyn continued, "I intend too."


	12. Chapter 12: Heated Exchanges

Caitlyn stepped out into the warm, air, looking at the surrounding place with a new light. Amy had shown her that this community, while rundown and a little dangerous, was tight knit and loyal. It was a no brainer why Vi had probably chosen to stay here. She probably grew up knowing most of these people. If things went well with Vi, she would like to come back to the Blue Hills Tavern.

She crossed the street, and slid back into her blue cruiser. Sitting back against the comfortable seat, she calculated where her next visit was. Vi's favorite gym. That she knew, was right near. Vi's apartment. She found an opening in oncoming traffic and sped out. Backtracking from where she came. She only traveled three streets down when she hung a left, onto Houghton Ave, the street Vi lived on. There were a lot of shops and a huge grocery store on one corner. But more and more apartments were dispersed in the buildings. In his part of town, there was decent parking, and Caitlyn spotted Vi's building coming up. In a split second Caitlyn decided to stop here first. She parked across the street, glancing up at Vi's building. It was a long, narrow building. Five stories tall, each level having two apartments. Caitlyn hadn't been here more than the fingers on one hand, but she remembered it well. She had dropped Vi off on the rare occasion, when the weather was bad and Caitlyn wouldn't take no for an answer when a I said she would be fine. The woman owned a classy motorbike, and with a quick look around, Caitlyn found the slim bike parked a couple spaces down. She breathed a sigh of relief at that. It didn't mean Vi was here. But at least she was in the city.

She shut off the engine. And slumped back. She had no idea how Vi would react if she was up there. Caitlyn, for a couple of seconds, debated the possibility of driving back and forgetting all about this. But a sudden confidence stuck her. No. She would see Vi and get to finish what she had been trying to say in her office. If Vi cut her down then, then at least she tried. She gracefully stepped out of the cruiser, and slammed the door behind herself. With confident steps, she crossed the quiet street and onto the cracked pavement. The apartment building was gated and Caitlyn reached for the handle and swung the black iron fencing open.

Or at least. She tried to. The gate didn't budge. She tried again, only to find it was locked. Caitlyn frowned. The gate had always been unlocked, if her memory was serving her correctly she examined the gate. There was a small grey box over the lock, and two wires running up and over to a large panel on the side, with ten silver buttons, numbered one through ten. Caitlyn was puzzled until she noticed the speaker inlaid in the panel.

She had to call up.

Caitlyn knew the number. It was 4, and she hovered her hand over the small silver button. With a burst of anxiety or confident, she couldn't tell, she pressed the button. A three beep pattern played out quickly. Repeated every few seconds. Caitlyn stood there, each pattern passing was getting her nerves up. It had been playing for fifteen seconds when she turned to leave. She walked a few steps before she heard a muffled, static voice.

"Who is it?" Vi grumbled. Caitlyn's eyes widened and she spun on her heel, almost running back to the gate. Caitlyn hadn't been so happy to hear her partners voice in a long time.

"Well? What do you want?" Vi snapped, irritation clearly in her voice. Caitlyn couldn't help but give a quiet laugh, before she composed herself.

"Vi... It's me... Caitlyn." The sheriff said softly, her face fearful. She desperately awaited the box's reply.

There was a sharp breath on the other side, but no response.

Caitlyn waited a few more seconds, eyes fixed on the box for any signs of activity. "Vi?" She asked pleadingly, "Are you still there?"

The box crackled with a single word response, "Yes."

Caitlyn smiled, "Could I maybe come up there? Instead of talking to a box?"

This time the response was immediate, "I don't.. I don't think that's a good idea."

Caitlyn's heart deflated. "Vi... I know I surprised you at my office, and I'm sorry I let it slip like that but I just... What I said was true. I do. I do... love you," A small intake of breath came from the box, but Caitlyn continued, "I have for a while. And you leaving... you running told me it is very very real what I feel for you. I love you. As a friend. A partner. And as something I hope will be more."

A slight hesitation echoed after Caitlyn's declaration. Caitlyn's heart was racing, she couldn't believe that she finally had told her, really told her she loved her.

"Caitlyn... you.. you shouldn't feel this way towards me." Vi spoke softly, but Caitlyn could have sworn she heard a small sob mixed in. "You are the Sheriff and all I do is undermine your authority, put you in danger, and put an unneeded responsibility on your shoulders."

"Oh Vi..." Caitlyn whispered, she leaned forward, "Vi you are right. You do undermine me, you do question my authority and put yourself and me in harms way. But I don't care. You brought fun into my life. I was so uptight before, to quote you, " Caitlyn smiled, "I never laughed or went out. You've made me a better person."

The box was silent.

"Vi... I think I know your fears, " Caitlyn began, "I've had a lot of advice the past couple days. Vi. I don't care that you are a woman who grew up on the streets. I could care less about what the 'prissy pampered people' could think of me if I was seen on a date with you. I love you. And the only thing that can change my mind is if you say you don't love me back to my face."

"Caitlyn..." Vi breathed heavily, "I don't know... You are amazing... and I think... I think I may love you too. I think I always have. But this... It would ruin you! You would lose your job, your credibility, your reputation from being caught with a damned person like me. I wouldn't have that for you." Vi said, and Caitlyn could tell that a sad undertone was washed in with her voice.

Caitlyn blew air out of her nose. Vi couldn't see it.

"Vi, where are you?"

"Wha.. I'm right here?"

"No Vi, where are you. The woman I know and love wouldn't run from this. She would take what she wants. She wouldn't avoid the problem, she would smash through a wall to get there. I've learned of your fears. Mine are that I will never find happiness because my cold demeanor always drives those I care about away. I've worked on that. I've thrown that out. I fell in love your you can-do attitude, and your resolve to never step down from a fight, to never step down at the prospect of defeat. I've always admired that about you. I admire your concentration when it comes to your gauntlets. I admire your strength in standing up for those you can't stand up for themselves The real Vi would let me up there so we could do this face to face. Is she in there? Or is some impostor hiding from her fears, because if thats the case, I can show you that you don't have to be afraid." Caitlyn puffed, a little out of breath at her outburst. The odd hum which had been present with the box since Vi picked up suddenly cut out. She was gone. Or so she thought.

A soft beep, and the gate clicked, swinging out a couple of inches. Caitlyn's eyes widened, and she practically ripped the door off its hinges, flinging the gate open. she hurriedly closed it and vaulted up the four stone steps. the lobby was small, with the odd dozen or so mailboxes on a table. There was an lift, but Caitlyn immeadiately went for the wide staircase which wound up and around the hardly used lift. She had sprinted the steps, and walked up to the bright green door with a large gold four in the middle, she calmed herself, hand slightly shaking for this moment. and knocked.

The door swung open.


	13. Chapter 13: Worth the Wait

**_Finals are over! Peace! I am such a jerk for that cliffhanger haha. But here it is. Before I say enjoy, I want to encourage reviewing. It gets me motivated to write haha. Whether it be criticism or praise, both are welcome. Someone pointed out to me that these arent really one shots, they are more of a story. so I switched the title. Thanks for the feedback!_**

**_So Enjoy!_**

_She had sprinted the steps, and walked up to the bright green door with a large gold four in the middle, she calmed herself, hand slightly shaking for this moment. and knocked._

_The door swung open._

Caitlyn let out a breath. Vi stood before her solid, yet her blue eyes showing her nervousness. She was in a simple t-shirt, with long baggy grey sweatpants. She was barefooted, and her hair was flopped down. Caitlyn looked into her eyes, and saw fear there, but also something else. Without any delay, Caitlyn flung herself forwards, pulling Vi into a deep embrace. Caitlyn expected a push away, so she clung on, pulling at the strong shoulders and breathing in the scent of the woman before her. She could tell that she hadn't showered, but it didn't matter. Caitlyn didn't care, she found the smell of sweat and the natural odor Vi gave off to be interesting to say the least. To her great pleasure, the taller woman had wrapped an arm around her shoulders and lower back. They stood there for a while when Vi mumbled into her shoulder.

"I'm not good for you."

Caitlyn pulled back, slipping a hand down vi's arm to try to grasp her hand. To her dismay, she pulled back. "Vi, " Caitlyn breathed, "you are everything to me. You saw past the cold woman and saw me for a friend, a partner, a..." She hesitated. The taller woman had never actually reiterated her feelings. Bile rose up to her throat, the thought of being pitied and turned down by Vi right now was sickening.

"a lover." Vi finished, failing to meet Caitlyn's searching brown eyes.

Caitlyn's eyes had widened. Impulsively, she lunged for Vi's hand. The pink haired woman hadn't seen the movement and had jerked away too late.

Vi struggled, "Caitlyn! Let go! We can't, I can't..."

Caitlyn held her grip, "Vi as I told Jayce and Janna, you never listen to me on the case, I won't listen to you now. I know you are scared. I am too. This... whatever this is, will be frowned upon and scorned. But I don't care. I don't care if that means that I get to spend time with you more, walking in the parks, having dinner with you, and..." Caitlyn steeled herself. She stepped forward, her nose right below Vi's lips. Vi didn't step away, and seemed to be curious. The taller woman's arm went cautiously up for another embrace. But Caitlyn wasn't looking for that. Caitlyn went up on her tippy toes and kissed Vi on the lips. Caitlyn's eyes were closed and she reveled in the heat and roughness of Vi's lips.

she separated, and she felt a flush of warmth that she knew would be visible on her face.

Vi was no better. Her blue eyes were darting from Caitlyn's to the brunettes red lips. Her mouth was opening and closing , and Caitlyn was still staring, hoping for a response.

It came. The pink haired woman launched herself and Caitlyn, and she only had a moment to squeak her alarm when she was thrown up against the door she had entered. Caitlyn felt Vi's lips crash against hers, hungrily kissing her with abandon. Caitlyn moaned into vi's lips. _**This was her partner.**_

Caitlyn was laying on Vi's couch, her head in her.. partner, lover, girlfriend's lap. Caitlyn didn't mind any of those terms. They had been there for awhile, both thinking about what just happened. Caitlyn's back was sore from being pressed against the door, and her lips felt very swollen from when Vi had bitten them, but as Caitlyn rolled her shoulder, she knew it was a good hurt. She had been looking around the apartment for a while. It was small, little dirty, but very cozy. A small stove and oven were in a corner, all with a washer and cupboards. There was this, _heavenly _couch and a plump armchair, facing a small television. Backed against the couch was a wooden table, with two chairs. Caitlyn guessed Vi didn't have much company. There was a door on the left side of the couch, which led to vi's bedroom, but Caitlyn really didn't need to think about _that_.

"Hey Cupcake."

Caitlyn smiled, rolling her head to look and the woman above her.

"When you said earlier that you wouldn't listen to me. Did I hear you say Jayce and Janna as well?"

Caitlyn gulped. "Uh... yea. They kind of knew... knew that I have feelings for you.

"What!" Vi's legs spasmed, forcing Caitlyn to raise herself into a sitting position. "They know!"

"Vi, its alright! Its ok for them to..." Caitlyn started.

"How is it ok! Janna is a stupid..." Vi cut herself off, seeing the fear in Caitlyn's eyes. "Don't worry Cupcake, I'm not leaving, you've convinced me that this is worth it, but for those two knuckleheads to know! How did that happen!"

Caitlyn scratched the back of her head. The conversation she had this morning still fresh in her mind. "Do you really want to know Vi?"

Vi nodded determinedly, "I do, but those two better be smart or I'll bash that pretty boy scientist's face in.

Caitlyn chuckled, "I'm sure you would. But don't worry, I think Janna will keep him in line. Anyways, this goes back to that night when you Jayce and Janna had that talk with Ziggs.

Vi nodded, before muttering, "Damn pyromaniac."

"Afterwards, you had come into the precinct totally drunk, and I had helped you into the precinct couch. You were muttering about Janna rejecting you."

Vi's face paled. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. Stupid Ezreal..."

Caitlyn waved it off, "Don't worry about it, anyways..."

"Wait sorry Cupcake, but I gotta ask. Why were you still at the precinct? I don't remember much, but it had to have been at least 2 A.M."

"Well... I..." Caitlyn stuttered under her partner's fierce stare.

"Please tell me the truth." Vi asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

Caitlyn sighed, "I was waiting for you."

"But why would you..."

"You had said before you left that day that you'd be back for your goggles, so I waited and I... I bought some tickets to see a play with you." Caitlyn finished meekly.

Vi's eyes dawned on what that meant. "Oh Caitlyn, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," Caitlyn cut in, "I didn't tell you, it was my fault."

Vi paused, but slowly nodded. "I'd like to see that play with you though."

Caitlyn beamed, "That can be arranged."

Vi let out a laugh, snaking an arm around Caitlyn's waist, pulling the woman to her. Caitlyn smiled and lay her head on Vi's shoulder.

"I was terrible at getting you attention." Caitlyn admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I had made several attempts before then too."

"You're shitting me."

"No really!," Caitlyn laughed, "after you got shot in the arm, I wanted to go to dinner, but you thought I was asking for you to do paperwork. Then at the diner the next day when Jinx interrupted."

Vi tilted her head down to Caitlyn's, "We are both terrible at this."

Caitlyn nodded, "But that doesn't matter anymore."

"Well, " Vi started, "You still haven't answered my question."

Caitlyn paled. Vi had noticed the off topic conversation.

"Caitlyn, Vi asked with a frown, "What happened?"


	14. Chapter 14: The Talk

_**Hey people. Gotta a short one here. Its not much, but I promise you. 15 is gonna be the shit. Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy!**_

"_Caitlyn," Vi asked with a frown, "What happened?"_

Caitlyn smiled weakly, "Can we just drop it? It's not something I want to take about."

But Vi pressed on, "Cupcake, I can tell its bothering you. Is it that bad?"

Caitlyn met Vi's eyes and saw the concern there. She knew she would have to tell Vi eventually, the woman would likely never stop pestering her, so why not now?

"Well, after you dealing with that home invasion gunman, and you... stormed out of my office... I had a little breakdown."

Vi immeadiately slumped into the couch. "Cupcake I..."

"I went home a couple hours later, and drank for three days straight. Janna and Jayce showed up then." Caitlyn had been staring at her boots, unwilling to even take a glance of the stricken face Vi was sure to have.

"It's not your fault though. I was too impulsive, and wasn't aware of your feelings towards me, "Caitlyn continued, "so don't beat yourself up about it. Please." Caitlyn looked up then.

She was surprised to see big fat tears welled up in the women's eyes. "How Caitlyn!? How is it not my fault!?" Vi cried out, wrapping her strong arms around her legs, "I have caused you so much pain. That's not alright!"

Caitlyn held her hand out and tilted Vi's chin up. "It's ok Vi, it's ok. Im fine now, I've actually never felt better. It was painful, but I learned a lot in my sort of case to find you."

Vi snorted, letting out a throaty chuckle.

Caitlyn laughed, "No seriously, I met Amy."

Vi looked puzzled, until her eyes lit up, "Bartender Amy?"

Caitlyn nodded, "Talked with her right before coming here." Caitlyn was relieved and happy to see a look of contentment slip back on to Vi's face.

"Why were you there?" Vi questioned.

"It is your favorite bar, and Janna said you'd likely be there."

Vi shook her head, "I was there three nights ago, but I've been.. here ever since."

Caitlyn nodded, "Amy told me you were there three nights ago."

Vi visibly cringed, "Yeah, I wasn't much better than you, from what you've told me."

The two woman nodded to each, before both cracking grins. "We need to stop hurting each other." Vi said.

"Agreed." Caitlyn concurred, slowly slipping an arm around Vi's shoulders. " I would love to hear about, what did Amy call it? Your neighborhood?"

Vi laughed, "Amy does that, she's a bright young woman. Short but beautiful. i've known her for a while, she's kind of like a sister to me. First met her when she punched a drunk man at the bar... wait Caitlyn?" Vi questioned. Vi had seen Caitlyn tense and then relax at the mention of Amy. She had relaxed when Vi called her a sister. "Caitlyn, were you just jealous?"

Caitlyn head was resting comfortably on Vi's left shoulder. "What? no, "she mumbled, "Of course not."

Vi laughed. "Well anyways, when I first joined the force with you, I was walking back to Blue Hills when I saw a woman getting mugged. I beat the guy up, didn't really even need my gauntlets. I helped the woman up and saw it was a woman from the nearby foster home center. I had been in and out of those places for a couple of years back in the day. I resolved to help my part of the city get back on its feet. I made a lot of friends around here, and It's nice to talk with you neighbors and all."

Caitlyn had squeezed Vi's hand at the mention of the foster home center. "I love you, " Caitlyn whispered into Vi's ear.

"I love you too Cupcake."

"You'll have to take me to the Blue Hills Tavern soon."

"First of all, don't go all britishy and shit by calling it a tavern, and two, that sounds great." Vi smiled.

"Caitlyn smiled back, "Maybe this time Amy won't be so cold and judging. She's a good friend to have."

Vi nodded, "She's a little rough, and overprotective, but hey, you deal with me all the time, you can handle it."

"Oh please Vi, You have no idea." Caitlyn laughed.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Caitlyn couldn't believe this was actually happening. She reveled in the feeling of this closeness to Vi. She hadn't been more at peace in a long time. Vi was slowly rubbing her hand in circles on Caitlyn's back. Caitlyn had drawn her legs up under her and dozing on the taller woman. She never wanted to leave her arms. With a tried hand, she raised it to look at the time on her beat up wristwatch.

"Vi," Caitlyn groaned, "I have to go."

Vi looked down at her, "Where are you going?"

Caitlyn sighed, "I have to tell the precinct I'll be back at work tomorrow."

Vi nodded, "Want me to come with?"

Caitlyn shrugged, "No real reason to, but there is one thing you can do."

Caitlyn tilted her head up and gave Vi a quick peck on the lips. "Be there tomorrow."

"You can count on it Cupcake."


	15. Chapter 15: Coffee

_**Hey guys! School is back in full swing along with stupid morning swim practices. so this ll likely be the last update for at least three days. Insert sad face. But don't worry, this story has a longggg way to go!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Caitlyn groggily opened her eyes, squinting at the bright yellow light that shone in her bedroom. She mumbled and turned over, her back to the suns glare. It was a desperate attempt to stay in that zone of peace and serenity a person has when they are sleeping.

After a minute, Caitlyn sat up. It was lost. With a deep yawn she arched her back and stretched her arms way up. She flopped back down. She hadn't gotten home too late. Her precinct visit had been short and to the point. Part of the problem, aptly suspected, was that she hadn't slept at all for the first four or so hours she had been home. That time had been spent thinking of a certain Deputy she was likely to see today. That thought alone made heat rise to her cheeks. She was very glad that Vi and her had talked yesterday. Although it was unstable, Caitlyn believed this was going somewhere.

Caitlyn swung her legs out and stood up. She rolled her shoulders and went back and forth on her tippy toes. Today was going to be a good day. Her clock read five forty five, so she quickly hopped into the shower for a quick rinse. She came out not 10 minutes later, her hair bundled in a towel. She pondered what to wear, and decided to go for the simple white button up and one of the more rugged pairs of pants she owned. She slipped the pants on and shirt before turning and grabbing her badge that lay on her bedside dresser. Her rifle was out in the closet that was across from the kitchen. Caitlyn reached up to feel her hair. It was mostly dry. She walked back into the bathroom and swept the towel off, and then she brushed and straightened her long brunette stands. When she felt it was satisfactory, she stopped. She hesitated over her other products and decided to go without them today. She didn't need any makeup or enhancers.

She walked out into her living room and proceeded to her kitchen. She had to leave now, and her stomach gave her a painful reminder of the last time she ate. A quick mental calculation put it around a day and a half ago. Caitlyn knew that if Vi knew this, she would be pretty angry. Vi had always insisted that Caitlyn had to eat more, that tiny snacks and water did not count. Vi had always delivered a coffee and a bagel from then on. That was a year ago, and Caitlyn missed those bagels and coffee. Vi still did bring them, but recent events... Caitlyn shook her head. She would find something on the way to the precinct. After all, Vi never really showed up until around nine or ten. She was not a morning person like Caitlyn. Caitlyn walked over to the door and slipped on her heeled boots, feeling the molded leather fit comfortably with her feet. Stifling another yawn, she opened the closet to grab her rifle when two sharp knocks came at her door. Curious, she set the rifle down, and headed to the door. Absent mindedly, she opened it, disregarding the porthole she could've looked through.

And was she glad she did. That wonderful woman was holding a bag that smelled like doughnuts and bagels while holding two steaming cups of coffee. A smile grin was plastered to her face, growing wider when she saw Caitlyn's slack jawed expression.

"Oh Cupcake, you seem surprised to see me!" Vi exclaimed, swiftly walking through the open door. Caitlyn wordlessly stepped aside, softly swinging the door closed behind her. "You are awake?" Caitlyn finally spit the words out.

Vi set the bag on Caitlyn's counter, as well as the coffees. She turned to Caitlyn. And Caitlyn missed that look. Vi had her modified uniform on, with the armored shoulders and chest, with that little piece of fabric sticking out on her side. Vi had her hair swept to one side, her goggles keeping most of the hair in 's gauntlets were hanging off the hook that Caitlyn knew was on her back, and she was amazed the weight didn't topple her over.

"Oh come now Caitlyn, drink your coffee and have your chocolate chip bagel, that way you can stop checking me out." Vi laughed, winking at the burning of Caitlyn's cheeks.

"I would have normally glared at you for that," Caitlyn laughed, "but you brought food, so unfortunately, my good morals can't stand to harm you." She walked over and fished out the warm pastry that she craved. Her stomach practically roared its approval at the sight of it. She tore into the bagel, sating the beast. And by the gods was it good. She swallowed and took a sip of the black coffee Vi brought, reveling it the bitter taste.

"Looks like someone was hungry." Vi mused, taking a sip of her own coffee.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, but set down the coffee, and leaned forward to peck Vi on the lips. "You are amazing."

"I try."

"Oh come on Vi, " Caitlyn laughed, "I'm actually shocked you got up this early. I myself only got up about twenty minutes ago."

"Yeah well, I had a motive. " Vi smiled.

"Really? What about in the past where there were criminals to be caught early in the the mornings" Caitlyn questioned innocently, tilting her head.

"Well now there is a much more _exciting_ reason, " Vi started, pulling Caitlyn up against her, "to get up in the mornings." Vi planted a heated kiss on Caitlyn, sending a flush of heat running through her body. Vi had hungrily kissed her for about ten seconds when Caitlyn pushed off, panting a little for breath.

"As much as I'd like to finish... _That, _we have to go." Caitlyn puffed, staring at the taller woman.

"Aw what? Cupcake, we don't have to go so early!" Vi pouted.

"Well I was going to wait for a while, but now that you are here and ready, we can go." Caitlyn smiled sweetly, sashaying her hips and she walked back to the closet for her rifle. She grabbed the treasured gun and walked back to the counter for her coffee. She picked up the cup, smiling inwardly as she took a small sip, seeing the look on Vi's face. Her body stance was a little stiff, but her eyes had a hunger level to them.

"Oh Cupcake, you are so dead after work today."

Caitlyn laughed, but the look in Vi's eyes sent a small shiver run through her. "Come on, let's go." She slung her rifle over her shoulder, and grabbed the bag of bagels.

She started towards the door, and heard Vi behind her mutter, "Yeah you better run."

"So Caitlyn."

Caitlyn turned her head, looking across to Vi. "Yeah?"

"How are we going to do this?" Vi questioned.

Caitlyn looked back to the road. They were in her cruiser, stopped at a intersection. Caitlyn herself had thought of this, even before they were actually. Together. Seeing each other. Making out. She needed to find a better label.

"Well, I was thinking that we need to keep it a secret. It's forbidden for fraternization between officers, much less partners."

"Oh."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Even if we are caught, I am the Sheriff, who has had ten solid years of service to Piltover, "Caitlyn assured, "It won't be an issue."

Vi nodded. "If this... goes somewhere, which I want it to, will you tell your family?"

Caitlyn pondered for a split second, before nodding. "I would." The light suddenly turned green, and Caitlyn stepped on the accelerator, slipping into traffic.

"Your parents, they wouldn't like me would they?"

Caitlyn's heart clenched. "They mean well but they believe I should be married and have kids with a proper husband. A highly qualified husband. I want nothing of the sort." Caitlyn gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Husband?" Vi exclaimed, "you mean they don't know that you know... You swing that way?"

Caitlyn blushed, "Well, I this is recent for me. I haven't really..." Caitlyn trailed off, focusing on traffic in front of her.

"Wait you haven't been with another woman before?" Vi asked, sounding shocked.

"No I haven't, you are the first." Caitlyn reiterated. "Is that a bad thing?" Caitlyn realized that Vi probably had been around the block, so to speak. She didn't like the thought, but she hoped she wasn't boring to Vi. She frankly had no clue about this relationship. She knew that kissing Vi was amazing, but anything else was anyone's guess.

Vi gave her a look she couldn't read. "Cupcake, let's just say you are lucky you are driving and need to focus on the road."

Caitlyn snapped her head back to the road, a trail of sweat trickling down her neck. How was she going to survive today? She was squirming in her seat, and couldn't thank the world enough when the precinct building appeared around the block. She parked the cruiser in her allotted spot on the street. She shut off the engine and leaned back, staring at Vi.

"No PDA, whatsoever." Caitlyn said firmly, "we made up, and are friends and partners again."

Vi nodded, before asking, "Wait made up? How would anyone else know?"

"Because everyone saw you and me with tears, storming out of my office."

Vi winced, "Touché Cupcake."


	16. Chapter 16: Little Bit of Anarchy

_**I just can't stay away can I. Haha, here's another chapter. I gotta say though. I'm sorry if Vi seems a bit too you know, sensitive. That's how ive always imagined her to be. Hard as a rock on the outside, gooey on the inside. And if you cant tell from the title, someone is back!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

They had been in the office for a little over an hour now. Her coffee was long gone, as were the divine chocolate chip bagels. Caitlyn looked down to her messy desk. She usually had things in order. But the amount of work that was left from her days off was astounding. She would have to work the whole day just to make a dent in it. She rested the button of her pen against the corner of her lip. How the hell was she supposed to know the state of the precinct as of two days ago? She shook her head and started a long, suck up response to her wonderful commissioner. She had been furiously writing when she glanced up, feeling eyes on her. Vi was across from her, arms folded across her gauntlets, resting her head on me. It looked as if the woman had been staring at her for quite awhile.

"You're cute when you are frustrated."

Caitlyn blushed, "Shut up, this isn't fun. At least you enjoy working on your gauntlets

Vi laughed, "I do. I also enjoy watching you do paperwork. You have a funny habit of sticking your tongue out of the corner of your mouth when you are concentrated."

Caitlyn beamed, "So do you!" She gasped and sent her pen flying into the wall, her hands covering her mouth in horror. Vi's eyes widened, before alighting with an amused look.

"Does the great Sheriff of Piltover happen to obsessively watch her Deputy? While on the job? How scandalous!" Vi exclaimed, gesturing wildly to an imaginary crowd. Caitlyn's face was beet red. She cursed under her breath. 'Damn that woman.'

Caitlyn finally found her voice, noticing with relief that the door was closed. "Hey, I'm entitled to watch you, when I don't you go running off on hare brained adventures."

"Hare brained? I question the words you use sometimes Cupcake. Seriously, who the hell calls a bar a Tavern nowadays?"

Caitlyn laughed, "Hey, I'm entitled to my use of grammar. Besides, yours is worse, they way you swear like a sailor all the time. An unfortunate habit that has started to embed itself into me!" Caitlyn puffed, glancing at the pink-haired woman. However, the woman was staring straight ahead, seeming a bit dazed. Her gaze wasn't on Caitlyn's face, and Caitlyn tracked it down to her chest. Her button up was rather tight today. Caitlyn immeadiately flushed, before she grabbed a stack of papers and thwacked Vi over the head with them.

Vi let out a sharp cry, broken out of her daydream. She ruefully rubbed her head, the stack had been pretty heavy.

"You little pervert!" Caitlyn exclaimed before sheepishly glancing towards the door, "What on earth were you thinking about?" She finished in a more quiet tone.

Vi's mouth flapped open and closed before she finally stammered out, "Hey! You put the image in my head, don't blame me! I just ah... imagined you swearing. A lot." Vi gave a weak grin while rubbing the back of her head. It was likely to have a bump later.

Caitlyn leaned back in her chair, "What is that supposed to mean? What are you..." She noticed Vi's cheeks being a shade of pink. _Oh._

"Sorry for putting that in your mind," Vi explained, "I don't want to pressure you or anything. But you are very... alluring." Vi smiled lightly. Caitlyn looked at the woman. This was a new Vi for her. She seemed to know what she wanted but had a certain air of uncertainty around her. In all honesty, she found it puzzling. Vi had always been a strong, stubborn woman in her mind, who always knew what she wanted.

"No it's alright, you just surprised me is all." Caitlyn responded, taking a breath, she continued, "Vi, I've always known you to be... well. You. Headstrong and bull headed. But lately you've been uncertain and shy. Which isn't a bad thing! But I want you to be you."

Vi looked down, tucking a couple strands of her pink hair behind her ear. "The truth is, I'm afraid that if I make you mad or act improperly, you will throw me out. I can be a tough person to be around, I know that. I just figured, maybe I could be someone that wouldn't do that to you." Vi said quietly.

"Don't you know Vi, " Caitlyn laughed, "I hate your stubbornness, particularly when you put yourself in unneeded danger." Vi's eyes looked pained, "but Vi, I do love your confidence. Your attitude to never give up, or give in to defeat. I love when you take control of a situation. What's more, I love your resilience. You are extraordinarily tough, and have lived and thrived through experiences I honestly thought you wouldn't make it out of. But you did, and I can't reiterate how much happiness that gives me. What i'm trying to say is that if you be yourself, and don't conform to an image that you think I want, I will love you all the more for it."

Vi was silent, staring into Caitlyn's eyes with her blazing, deep blue irises. Suddenly, she blinked and they were welling up with tears. Caitlyn panicked, 'what had she done wrong!'

Vi laughed, cutting Caitlyn out of her already forming apology. "Damn tears! I told you you made me soft Cupcake!" Vi wiped at her tears, looking back up at Caitlyn, "It's just, no one has ever given me that nice of a compliment. Thanks Caitlyn. For everything."

Caitlyn beamed at her, "Not a problem... partner."

Vi laughed, "Yeah, well i've been holding back on a bunch of stuff to do with you! We are so going out tonight." Vi had a wicked grin on her face, looking somewhat scary with her swollen, puffy eyes. Caitlyn internally groaned. 'What had she gotten herself into?'

Suddenly a sharp knock rang on the door, and before Caitlyn could call the person in, it burst open. A lot of ambient noise came in from the floor, and from what Caitlyn could see, it was a crisis. In the doorway stood Lieutenant Robinson, with a worried expression on his face.

"Sheriff, " Robinson quickly glanced right to the interested Vi, "Deputy, we have a situation you both need to hear." Robinson quickly gestured over his shoulder and walked out. Caitlyn looked at Vi, before hurriedly grabbing her rifle and stepping out of the room, Vi right behind her. The floor was bustling, unusually full of energy for so early in the morning. There was a circle of officers, including Robinson around one of the murder boards that was lined up against an office. She and Vi made their way over, and two officers noticed them coming, quickly making room for the two of them.

Robinson stepped into the circle, holding a phone. "Sheriff, here, its Lieutenant Parker. Hes out on 7th."

Caitlyn quickly took the phone, "Parker?" she barked, "What's going on?"

"Sheriff!" the young man's voice called out, "I am I glad to hear you. We've got a problem here. There's a bank on 7th that had its emergency alarm tripped, the silent one. only problem is its locked tight. No One can get it. Bystanders reported that they hadn't seen anyone come out. i think we may have a hostage scenario on our hands. I'm at the scene with a SWAT team, and I've set a perimeter. I just informed Robinson, and was hoping for your assistance."

Caitlyns face paled. Hostage scenarios were the worst thing to come across. But nonetheless, she reacted quickly. "I understand, hold the perimeter, and we will be there shortly. What bank is it?"

"Arnold's and Baxter."

"Roger that, eta five minutes."

Caitlyn handed the phone back to Robinson, "You guys all hear that?" She mainly looked to Vi.

"Yeah we heard, it was on speaker." Vi replied, looking pretty dark.

"Alright then, Robinson, maintain a command center here, direct flow of orders and positions. Me and Deputy Vi will go to the scene, try to whistle up another SWAT team and a bus, if things go south.

"On it Sheriff, " he turned to the remaining dozen or so officers. "Come on, you heard her, lets go!" They scattered, running to desks and phones.

Caitlyn quickly walked towards the exit, Vi right on her heels. They skipped the elevator, quickly stepping down the three flights of stairs. Caitlyn threw open the double doors and practically sprinted to her blue cruiser. Vi followed and together, they slipped in the vehicle. Caitlyn buckled in and flipped on the lights. Cars around them immeadiately stopped, and Caitlyn screamed out of her spot, racing down the street. She made a sharp turn onto 7th, which was only two blocks down.

"Caitlyn, I've got a bad feeling about this." Vi said. The woman had one gauntlet attached, and was working the other one on quickly."

"I know Vi, its a hostage situation, I always have a bad feeling too." Cailyn replied, concentrated on getting through the street. she could see police lights flashing ahead. There seemed to be a lot of them.

"Not that Caitlyn. This is sudden, and at six thirty in the morning. Banks don't open their safes or deposits till around nine to ten. This isn't a bank robbery. I think it may be her."

Caitlyn glanced at her partner quickly. "Her?" Caitlyn knew when Vi said her, there was only one person she was talking about. And Vi didn't like her too much.

Vi nodded.

Caitlyn turned her attention back to the road. She hit the brakes, swerving to a stop in front of a four car wide barricade. The cop car line ran all the way across the street. and around a block away, Caitlyn could see a gold sign, which had the Words Arnold and Baxter in black letters on a vertical line. There was a SWAT bus outside, and many officers rushing about.

"Lets go Vi, and hope to the gods that you are wrong." Caitlyn and Vi both swung out of the cruiser.


	17. Chapter 17: Let's Blow up the Sun

**First things first, I must apologize. It's been far too long. I must have worried a bunch of you. I've been busy and all, Junior year will do that to you. This occurrence has brought me to believe that I will create a schedule to update, once a week, with some bonuses if I am in the writing mood. Sound good? Thought so haha. And btw, over 20k words now :D. It's a landmark in my eyes. I love all of your reviews, favorites and follows they motivate me the write what I do. So shoutout to those who reviewed and for inspiring me to get my ass in gear. :)**

**Thanks alot and Enjoy!**

**Spoilers, next chapter has Vi's P.O.V. :P **

Caitlyn and Vi reached the flashing line of cruisers. A reporter team immediately spotted the two and ran up with a microphone and camera. They were one of many, a long, deep line of media perched at the yellow police line. With a practiced motion, she moved many aside, giving her and Vi a path through the sea of hungry wolves.

"Sheriff! Could you tell us the situation here?" a woman said, holding out a large microphone. The question was reiterated and varied from many others, giving Caitlyn a pulsing headache instantly. She hated the media, and only wished to figure out this situation at the bank.

Caitlyn ignored the hungry gaze of the media, and stepped under the yellow police line, she felt Vi follow her. The four lane street was occupied by a striped ambulance and a large black truck, labelled S.W.A.T. Caitlyn could see the team, all clustered around the far side of the vehicle. They were positioned so the building was looking at the other side of the truck. Caitlyn gave the said building a one over. It was tall, arched in the front, with golden and black walls. Marble columns were front of a revolving door. The tinted windows along the three stories of the front of the building were ominously dark and quiet. She could almost feel the coiled tension, seeming to growl and tear up the ground waiting to be unleashed.

Caitlyn and Vi made it behind the S.W.A.T truck, seeing the dozen officers suited up in armor and carrying assault rifles. All of them had their helmets and goggles on, save for one. A large bulky man had his rifle slung over his shoulder, with his helmet at his hip. He was standing beside a large blueprint, Caitlyn guessed of the bank. All the men seemed to be listening to him. The man turned his head towards Caitlyn and Vi. Caitlyn noticed he angular face, slightly scruffy and short cropped brown hair. He had piercing blue eyes, and Caitlyn couldn't help but notice his bulging arms as they held his helmet. A while ago, Caitlyn would have found him quite the catch, especially dressed in armor and a S.W.A.T. vest across his chest. But then Caitlyn felt the presence of her enforcer behind her, and she knew there was no match.

Caitlyn stepped forward, arm outstretched. "Sheriff Heathrow, and this is my deputy, Vi. What's the situation..." Caitlyn began.

"Richards. Lieutenant Richards." Came the deep, confidant reply. He gave Caitlyn a once over, not even glancing at Vi.

Caitlyn nodded. Gesturing for him to continue, a little uncomfortable with the Lieutenant's gaze.

"As I told my men, we believe that a high amount of charge blew out the buildings fuses. As a result, the silent alarm triggered. Free looking it over, we have a rough estimate of at least three dozen inside. With your consent, I'd like to go in from the roof, work our way down to eliminate any hostiles." Richard explained.

Caitlyn shook her head, "No, too dangerous. With hostages we have to take all precautions."

Richards scowled. "You doubt me and my team?" The were several angry snorts from the kneeling men.

Caitlyn glared back, "I do not. However I would like to know what you are up against before you go in. Have you tried contacting the inside?"

Richards had a smug look on his face. "I called central command ten minutes ago, any they have sent a chopper with thermal imaging equipment. And the inside is still completely dark. Therefore, we have no choice but to enter." Caitlyn wanted to shoot the man in front of him. There were hostages! The image of a dozen dead civilians flashed into her mind while the S.W.A.T. walked out proudly. She wouldn't let that happen.

"No, you will wait here. Wait for the chopper and after that, we will broadcast into the building. We have no idea whether there are one or a dozen armed men in there."

"Actually, yes we do." A new voice entered the conversation. Caitlyn turned, Vi had stepped forward into the circle, her gauntlets letting out puffs of steam every few seconds.

Richards, who had been leering at Caitlyn, snapped his gaze over to Vi. "Well, please do tell us how you know that, good Deputy." Richards mocked.

Caitlyn's grip on her rifle tightened. However, Vi was a sea of calm. And Caitlyn was wondering how she was keeping her cool when she saw the fire in her eyes.

Vi squared up her shoulders to Richards, a full six inches shorter than that of the giant of a man in front of her. "I believe, _Lieutenant, _that Jinx is behind this bank attack. If you recall, six months ago there was a similar situation, power outage from a high voltage source. Jinx is known to carry her stun pistol everywhere, and having been on the receiving end of that weapon, I'm aware of the amount of electricity it runs." Vi finished, crossing her gauntlets across her armor. "It has the ability to blow the fuses."

Richard scoffed, "Jinx? The terrorist doesn't have the ability to pull off something like this. She is a reckless murderer, who has the patience of a coiled cat, and the subtlety of a ticking bomb. I suggest you involve yourself some place else, _dyke._" Richards spat.

Vi's nostrils flared and she was about to challenge him when Caitlyn caught a glint from the banks third story window. She had been pursing her lips at Vi and Richards exchange, biting her tongue at moments for restraint. But the sudden flash of light caught her eyes and she quickly unslung her rifle, swinging it up to the window. It was dark, but in the crosshairs Caitlyn saw a silhouette. There was a sudden spark by the figures head and Caitlyn immediately, without thinking, dropped her rifle and dove sideways, slamming Vi to the ground. A split second later the shattering of glass and a hail of bullets erupted around them, slamming into the S.W.A.T. vehicle and the nearby pavement. After a couple of seconds, the pinging and clinks of bullets hitting stopped. The SWAT team immediately reacted, fanning out around the vehicle. Richards bellowing orders.

"Find out where those shots came from!"

Caitlyn was on top of Vi, breathing heavily, as was Vi. Caitlyn quickly got up, blushing, before quickly dragging her nearby rifle back to her with her foot, as it was still out in the street. Vi too had quickly scrambled to her feet. She wordlessly gestured towards the bank, pounding her gauntlets together in a threatening motion. Caitlyn nodded and was ready to bring her rifle to bear. Vi prepared to sprint out towards the bank when a loud bubbly voice pierced the oddly quiet air.

"Oh Hat Lady! Must you ruin my fun!" Jinx's voice cracked out, before descending into giggles.

Vi's eyes widened before she growled, "Oi Jinx, get your scrawny ass down here so I can punch your stupid face!" She yelled.

"Come and get me Fat Hands!" Came the squealing voice.

Richards stepped back, "Jinx, you are surrounded, give it up!"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BOY." A hail of bullets peppered Richards hiding place, forcing him down again. "I know Pow-pow, he is rude!" Jinx said. Caitlyn gave Vi an exasperated glance. The woman was crazy. suddenly she had an idea. It was a longshot, but if it worked, the hostages would be safe. After all, they only had to worry about Jinx. "Richards, she called quietly. The man swung his gaze around to her, gripping his rifle. "Say something again." She whispered. Richards looked puzzled then nodded. Caitlyn tapped Vi who was crouched right in front of her. "Get ready." Vi looked back and smiled, but didn't respond.

"For the last time, come out with your hands up!" Richards shouted.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Jinx screamed, firing another long burst with her machine gun.

"Now!" Caitlyn shouted, and Vi rushed out, slipping around the corner of the S.W.A.T. truck and beginning to sprint towards the bank's entrance. she kept her head low, gauntlets raised.

"YOU BUTTHEADS, YOU..." Jinx's firing had started halted and was she undoubtedly switching her firing arc towards Vi.

Caitlyn turned towards the SWAT team, "Suppressive fire!" She shouted, stepping back from the cover of the truck. The SWAT team followed. Caitlyn quickly aimed her rifle at Jinx's last position and squeezed the trigger several times. She quickly realized Jinx wasn't there, and began firing along any window she could find. The SWAT team did the same, spraying the entire top floor of the bank, shattering glass and the solid brick and marble walls of the bank. The noise was horrendous and Caitlyn could feel blood pounding in her ears, but she kept firing. A sharp click sounded above the hailstorm, announcing the end of her clip.

"In cover, now!" Caitlyn shouted to the line of police. Most were reaching the end of their magazines. They responded slipping back into the cover of the truck. Caitlyn did the same, slipping the extra magazine she had strapped to her gun into place. She quickly snapped the mag in place and chambered a round.

They were none too soon. Another burst of bullets tore into the truck, and Caitlyn swore softly. She had hoped to have incapacitated The Loose Cannon.

"Now that wasn't very nice Hat Lady! You hit Fishbones! But too bad I have to go play with Fat Hands now, or I'd play with you anytime." Came the giggling voice.

Caitlyn frowned, "How's the ear Jinx!" She retorted, leaning up against the truck.

The sound a of quiet growl reached her, even from the odd fifty yards away Jinx had to be. "You are lucky Zap held me back Hat Lady!" With that the street went quiet, along side the truck, uniformed officers risked a couple of peeks from behind their cruisers, and media crews trained their cameras on the bullet-ridden third floor. But the terrorist was nowhere to be seen. Caitlyn herself risked a peek, before she deemed it safe. She turned to Richards. "Get your men inside, breach the front door, watch for booby traps. Then sweep the bank for hostages. check the vaults and S.D. rooms."

Richards nodded, any trace of smugness or snide remarks far from his mind.

"Follow me!" he yelled, quickly running around the corner of the truck. His men followed, leaving Caitlyn to lean against the truck on her own. It wasn't until then she cried out at a sudden sharp pain in her side. She clutched at her stomach, leaning heavily on the smooth surface of the truck. She slowly brought her hand away to reveal it covered in a deep crimson red. Caitlyn suddenly stumbled forwards, crashing to the ground, severely lightheaded and throbbing with pain at her fall. The last thing she saw was two uniforms running towards her, across the quickly darkening pavement.


	18. Chapter 18: Breaches

**Sup! Im back! As to my previous words, its been a week! And a long one! Swimming just ended, so there's that. I got a lot more free time now! I actually see the sun when I get home! But enough about that. Here's a chapter for ya guys. Fun Fact: Im rereading Lord of the Rings. And I almost published this with ****_Valinor _****in the story instead of Valoran. Lol :P I've missed you guys. So like it if you want, and give feedback so I know what you like and dislike!**

**Enjoy!**

Vi sprinted into the heavy glass doors, shielding herself with her massive gauntlets as she shattered the glass. Behind her came the sound of heavy machine gun fire and interspersed, she could hear the booming sound of Caitlyn's rifle among them. But she didn't look back. She was focused on catching the damn problem to all this. The lobby was extensive and pristine, with swirling marble patterns on the floor. There were sleek mahogany desks on either side of the wide lobby, with two desks alongside marble pillars on her left and right. Papers were scattered across the floor near some, suggesting a panic. Vi tore her gaze from the desks, glancing at the balcony like floor above her, which overlooked the lobby. It was an open ceiling layout, and looking up, Vi saw the dome shape of the roof three stories above her. She warily turned three sixty, Jinx could be anywhere on the overhang.

The rush of footsteps behind her instantly alerted her and she pivoted right bringing up a gauntlet that was to block the inevitable hail of lead coming from The Loose Cannon. She held a gauntlet in front of her body, crouching, and one behind her, ready to punch out.

Only the bullets never came.

"Deputy."

Vi sighed. It was that douchebag. She straightened, seeing the SWAT team before her. "Lieutenant." Vi clipped a response back. "Go search the vaults. I'll engage Jinx. Keep her away from where the hostages are likely to be located."

Richards nodded, "Roger that, stairway up should be on the left." With that, Richards and his men snaked sideways along the far wall, heading towards a double door on the right side of the room. Vi turned and jogged to the left, about to open the right side door, when she stopped her gauntlet a could of inches from the door handle. Vi took a step back, and slipped on her goggles. She then drew her arm back and delivered a mighty punch to the punch. It sprang off its hinges with an ugly crack. Right after, a small detonation covered the doorway in smoke. Vi coughed, but was far enough away from the billowing black smoke to not have been severely affected.

Fucking Jinx. Vi didn't know what had compelled her to not trust the door, but she was damn glad she didn't. The smoke was thinning, being carried up to the high ceiling part of the lobby. Vi gingerly stepped inside, wary of Jinx's traps. There was a long dark hallway before her, the only light being at the end of the corridor, in the form on a pale window. Vi lifted a finger on her gauntlet to her goggles and tapped them twice. Her vision instantly was washed with a fuzzy green and black hallway, with cluttered papers littered about and four doors that had swung open into the hall. She had been upgrading her goggles, and it seemed the night vision function worked as designed. She scowled to herself. She owned Jayce some gold now. On her first open door ahead of her, there were large block letters labeled STAIRS. But on her right, there was the elevator. Granted it wouldn't work, but Vi knew that the stairs had to be booby-trapped. Jinx worked like that. As quietly as she could, she gripped the small seam between the two metal doors in between her gauntlets. They let out two quiet streams of steam as she gently pried the doors open. In the artificial vision, the interior of the elevator car was before her. She pushed the doors open wider and slipped inside. The doors closed, although not having a very good seal, as the metal where Vi had gripped the doors was now molded to the gauntlets shaped. 'Oh well,' Vi thought to herself. 'It was necessary.' As Vi studied the ceiling of the car, she thought back to her partner.

Gods. Caitlyn. She didn't know what to make of it. Vi had long ago known that her affections towards the steely strict Sheriff would always have to go unannounced. Vi had owed her that much. Her heart clenched at their interactions recently. She hadn't remembered a time when she had been more happy than when Caitlyn confessed her feelings. Or as terrified. It had gone from being a platonic partnership to what Vi had dreamed of for many months. Caitlyn, her warm smile, calculating eyes. It tore her heart into two to leave her that day at the precinct. She knew now she shouldn't have run. But dammit, the woman shouldn't have done that. Early in their partnership, Vi had overheard officers whispering of... relations between the two of them. Vi normally wouldn't have been bothered, as there obviously hadn't been. But hearing officers talk of Caitlyn in such vulgar terms, words that Vi used daily, had angered her beyond belief.

But after all Vi's attempts to stay away from Caitlyn, it turned out the good sheriff returned those feelings. Vi still had trouble believing it. Caitlyn was a high born, classy lady, whereas Vi was a street rat, most likely born in the slums, and raised on the streets of Piltover. She wasn't worthy of Caitlyn, and was lucky to even work with her. But Caitlyn had reassured her that that wasn't the case. But Vi still couldn't accept it. Caitlyn's parents were on her mind. She had met them once.

_It was Caitlyn's tenth anniversary party, for holding her job as Sheriff. Vi remembered Caitlyn, clad in a dazzling silky blue dress, reaching all the way to the floor. She was laughing and smiling, one of the earlier times she had begun to open up. Vi had been in a daze that evening, dressed in slacks and a dress shirt. She wasn't one for dresses. Caitlyn had just walked in and was talking with couple high end citizens. Vi was staring at her, holding a drink at the bar when there was there sound of a man clearing his throat behind her. She had whirled around, to see an older couple. The man was tall, broad and sharp eyes, dressed in a highest quality suit and tie. He had a hard face, piercing brown eyes, and a grizzled head of grey hair. The woman was short, around Caitlyn's height. She had a calm look on her smooth face, with unreadable blue eyes. She had a deep green dress on, matching the man's tie. Her hair was done up, slightly grey but still showing its true brunette color. What's more, the woman was the spitting image of Caitlyn. The woman had her arm wrapped around the arm of the man, seeming to need support in her rather high heels_

_Vi straightened up, remembering Caitlyn's words during the day. Behave yourself. _

_"Hello, how can I help you?" Vi said evenly, taking pride in herself for not sliding remarking about how the man's shoes were far too bright for his outfit. They were far too green. Vi looked the woman over briefly, before making eye contact with the man. He seemed the more dominant of the two. How wrong she had been._

_"Are you not the woman Vi, our Caitlyn's rather... unconventional partner?" The woman spoke, in a clear and commanding voice. Vi switched her eyes over to the woman. A wolf in a sheep's clothing was the phrase that came to mind. But Vi wasn't one who didn't understand hidden meanings. The higher ups of Piltover had a fairly complex way of telling people to go fuck themselves._

_"Yes," Vi began, careful to keep her voice level and clear, without any traces of annoyance. She had been shocked at the time that these were her Cupcakes parents, but by no means had she shown that then. "Caitlyn recruited me about 10 or so months ago. It was hard at first to work together, but I believe we have mostly solved our issues. I think we work rather well together now."_

_"Do you now?" The woman responded. "The police reports I've looked at beg to differ that statement." _

_Vi couldn't help but having a small reaction at that. Police reports weren't given to the public. And to look at them was a criminal offense. Vi had learned that firsthand when she had tried to look at her own before Caitlyn had found her._

_She was about to make a reply when she was cut off._

_"Oh please, I'm a city Judge and my darling Husband is a retired Sheriff himself. So there is no need to even try to reprimand me for a silly offense such as that which you are thinking of. _

_Vi gritted her teeth. No wonder Caitlyn speak of her parents often. They were class one assholes. "With all the information you have, I can't help but wonder why you even need to talk to me." Vi replied, failing to keep a small amount of malice out of her voice._

_The older woman eyes narrowed, and Vi saw a hint of anger in them. "Because, Deputy, " the woman spat out, "I do not like the prospect of some off the streets dyke being in collaboration with my daughter, who is now Sheriff. I will not have it. I've been watching you. Me and my husband both. And from what I've seen tonight, I'm giving you a warning. Stay away from my daughter."_

_Vi put on a smile, but internally her heart had twisted cruelly, "And might I remind you Mrs. Heathrow, that I didn't survive on the streets of your good city for nothing. Your darling daughter offered me this position, and by all Valoran, it'll take only her to get me out. You may be used to these silly political opponents in the Piltover higher ups, but I'm not some spineless twat to be threatened of what I can and cannot do. So in my simple, __**unfucking complex terms**__, you can go shove it up your pretentious..."_

_At that moment, Caitlyn had waltzed into their conversation, causing Vi to cut herself off sharply. _

_"Hey Vi! How's the party?" The woman butted shoulders with her. _

_"It's good Cupcake, I was just regaling your parents here with some of our adventures." _

_Caitlyn, who had been faced towards Vi deflated a little, and Vi thought she saw- flash of annoyance cross Caitlyn's face before she turned and Hugged both of her parents. Caitlyn's father, as Vi now knew him to be, whispered a couple of words into his daughter's ear. But all Vi was concentrating on was the glaring pools of malice contained within Mrs. Heathrow's deep blue eyes._

Vi shook her head. That didn't matter right now. What mattered was distracting Jinx and giving that asshole of a S.W.A.T. lieutenant time to free the hostages. She was stumped on what to do inside the elevator until she noticed a crumbling tile on the roof of the car. Vi grinned. The ceiling wasn't the tall. Vi crouched down, laying her massive gauntlet hands flat on the floor. She tensed, and the sprang up, pushing off heavily with her gauntlets. They gave out a rather loud puff of steam and a dull thud, propelling Vi upwards. Midair, she swung a gauntlet up to cover her body. With a loud crack, she burst through the tile and Vi quickly somersaulted to land as quietly as possible. Unfortunately, it wasn't as quiet as she had hope. The pieces of the tile and the dull us of Vi's landing on the metal roof made a slight echo reverberate throughout the elevator shaft.

Vi tensed, on one knee and looking up warily. Would Jinx have heard that? Vi, after listening quietly for a few seconds, decided that it depended how insulated the shaft was. Vi could only hope that it was updated. Hearing nothing in response, Vi grabbed the four tensioned wires that kept the car up and began to climb it like a rope. Her gauntlets did most of the work, but after two floors, Vi was panting for breath. She locked her gauntlet as she reached the height of the third floor door. She hung there for a couple of seconds, catching her breath. Vi furrowed her brows. She was ready to catch Jinx once and for all. Within her gauntlet, she moved her thumb to flick a button. With a loud, building whine, her right, free gauntlet charged up with a blue blue light. Vi twisted her body around the four cables, before throwing herself off, right towards the closed elevator doors. Vi grinned and swung her charged gauntlet forwards. _Come and play Jinx!_


	19. Chapter 19: Excessive Force

**SUP. This is... well this is a interesting chapter. Its a little dark (no pun intended) and has some questionable decisions. But i rather like how it turned out. It is also rather long. almost 4000 words. Basically doubles any other chapter of the story. So to those you like that sort of thing. Your welcome. Btw. I am currently in the process of reading over the story for mistakes (there are many). And I wanted to see if anyone wanted to be a beta reader? If so, message me. Cuz im lazy haha. So without further ado, enjoy and have a good day! **

**P.S. next chapter spoiler. Chapter twenty: The League**

The hardened metal of the Gauntlet struck with such a force that the entire right sliding door made an ear splitting, ugly screaming noise as it bent horribly around the cornered wall. Vi travelled forward with the impact, shooting out into the infrared. Illuminated hallway, before following the distorted metal door. Vi impacted against the door, now flat and curled against the slightly caved in wall. Her gauntlet was stuck in the metal, molding around the shape of her gauntlet like a hand in clay. Vi gasped for air, having the wind knocked out of her. With a ragged breath she twisted her gauntlet free of the metal door and quickly pivoted around.

To her right was the corridor where Jinx had opened fire. Vi could see the bullet holes and streams of sunlight washing in ahead of her. To her left, the corridor was dark, Vi could tell by the green fuzzy image. _Where was she? _

Suddenly a whine and a crackling sound sounded in her ears and there was a blinding flash of light. Vi cried out, and instinctively shielded herself. Her eyes were stunned and watering. Suddenly Vi heard the sound of a automatic weapon firing and a sharp pain came from her calf, sending a searing message of pain to her overloaded brain.w Vi crouched down and shielded her body with one gauntlet, and shakily disabled her night vision with the other. The firing had stopped, and Vi had felt at least a dozen had impacted on her gauntlets. The blast shield had held up and they seemed to be working properly.

"Hello Fat Hands!" A well known voice cooed. "Pow-pow isn't too happy that you are still in one piece!"

Vi grimaced, standing up on her clearly shot right calf. She didn't feel anything lodged, that would have been excruciating, so the bullet must have made a clean exit. She shifted her gauntlet down to look at Jinx. She doubted that she would be shot, Jinx wasn't like that with her.

"If it isn't the mad psycho!" Vi exclaimed, crossing her gauntlets across her chest. Jinx was only about ten yards away from her, and now Vi could examine her more closely.

She had her standard get up on. The skimpy bikini and tight leather that criss crossed her legs, was not covering much. She had her hands on her machine gun, at the moment pointed down, and her stun pistol and rocket launcher were strapped in their holsters. The woman was all skin and bones, and Vi wondered how the rocket launcher didn't crush her at any moment in time.

"Psycho? Fat Hands is always so polite!" Jinx jeered, a mad grin on her face. "You like my new playhouse? Full of fun surprises!"

Vi gritted her teeth, partly from the throbbing in her leg, and partly from the fucking annoying voice that seemed to bounce around inside her head. She was ready and tensed to run up and punch this aggravating woman in the face, repeatedly. "Yes. Thank you for that Jinx. Now let's cut the pleasantries and lets get to the part where I pummel you into some handcuffs." Vi growled, powering her gauntlets up and raising them to a boxing position.

Jinx laughed, "Okay!" She quickly reached behind her and tossed two flaming grenades at the enforcer, before bolting off down the corridor. Vi rolled under both grenades, sprinting after Jinx. Two fiery explosions followed in her wake. Vi tore down the halls seeing Jinx ahead of her. The woman was fast, but so was Vi, and their chase led them through the halls of the bank. There were several open doors and rolling chairs in the hall that Vi had to vault over or simply break down in her chase, but slowly she was gaining on the terrorist. Jinx had just rounded a corner and Vi did the same only to come face to face with the triple barrels on Jinx's machine gun. She instinctively swept her gauntlet across her body.

Two bullets impacted on her gauntlet, then the gun was swept aside, spraying the wall behind her with a barrage of bullets. At the same time, Vi delivered a swift jab towards Jinx. The punch was met with the body of the machinegun, brought back around to defend against Vi. But the power behind the blow sent Jinx skidding back and there was a crack from the impact of the gauntlet and the gun.

Vi stopped for a moment, breathing heavily. Jinx looked down to her gun enraged. "Pow-pow! Are you alright? You BIG BUTTHEAD, YOU HURT POW-POW!" Jinx slung the weapon over her shoulder and quickly drew her stun pistol. Vi couldn't get her gauntlet up fast enough and the bolt of electricity struck her in the shoulder. Vi screamed in agony, spamming at the resulting shock coursing through her body. She dropped to her knees, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood.

"I'll avenge you Pow-pow!" Jinx yelled, and Vi could hear the charging of Jinx's pistol again. Vi rolled sideways, gasping at the pain in her muscles, narrowly dodging the bolt of electricity that struck where she had been a second ago. Nonetheless, Vi still felt the blistering heat of the charge as it passed nearby. From her knees, Vi quickly launched herself forwards swinging her right gauntlet wildly. Jinx ducked under the blow, causing Vi's gauntlet to smash into a wall. The heavy metal went straight through the material. Vi tugged on it to get it unstuck when Jinx delivered a swift kick to her side. Vi grunted, but quickly spun around, freeing her gauntlet. Jinx had already sprinted into a nearby stairwell. Vi quickly pursued.

Stepping into the stairwell, she could hear Jinx's footsteps on the concrete stairs. She was heading to the roof. Vi took the steps three at a time, flinging herself around the metal railing. At the top of the stairs, Vi saw a heavy metal door swing close. Vi charged forwards, ramming the door with all of her strength. The hinges cracked and the door blasted open, thrown forward with such force that the door handle imbedded itself into the brick wall. Vi squinted at the sudden rays of sunshine, but quickly put herself into a guard position. Jinx was across the roof from her, rocket launcher in hand.

"You are getting better Fat Hands!" Jinx called out, erupting into giggles. "I know Zap! She got back up from you biting her!"

Vi narrowed her eyes. "Give it up Jinx. You are out of places to run and hide." Vi suddenly heard a crackle in her ear. It was her radio in her goggles

The voice was scruffy and it was quiet, only two words.

"Hostages Secured."

Vi grinned.

"And now I can show you some real force." Vi charged forwards. She somersaulted right as Jinx fired a rocket. The explosion wasn't large, but it shook the roof. Small pieces of concrete flew over her. But she didn't look back. Jinx was so close. Vi kept charging, feinting left causing Jinx to fire a missile hurriedly. The terrorist had a new, unsettled look in her eyes. Vi grinned, and she gave up dodging. She squeezed the grips on her gauntlets and they hummed and pulsed with power. Jinx fired a rocket directly at her and Vi swung her gauntlet out in front of her.

Vi didn't actually know what happened next. But the approaching S.W.A.T helicopter saw it all. The missile impacted on the closed fist of the gauntlet. Exploding brilliantly against the metal. By all rights it should have thrown the Enforcer back, if not blowing her apart. However the shield absorbed the blast and reversed it, sending the force directly back at the terrorist as a shock wave. The resulting blast blew Jinx of her feet, and she landed heavily on the concrete roof.

Vi was surrounded in a cloak of smoke, it billowed around her she stood and saw Jinx on the ground. Vi walked over to her, gauntlets clenched. Jinx scrambled backwards, upholstering her stun pistol with her right arm. Vi savagely brought down her left gauntlet on Jinx's shoulder, not hard enough to seriously injure her, but with enough force that Vi clearly heard the sickening pop of Jinx's shoulder being dislocated. The bomber gave a high pitched scream and she curled up and held her shoulder in agony. Vi stood above her, reaching back for her handcuffs without pity.

"Jinx, you are under arrest. You have the..." Vi trailed off at the sounds of sirens sounding out over in her street. She ran over to the ledge and saw the crowd of media and civilians shouting wildly, all taking pictures of of a woman being put on to a stretcher, and being lifted into awaiting ambulance. Vi staggered back the breath leaving her body in a blindingly quick rate. Her skin crawled and her face went white as a sheet. _Caitlyn._

Something awoke in her. Her Caitlyn! She swung her gaze back to the crouching Jinx who was now on her two feet. She stalked towards Jinx clenching her gauntlets so hard that the metal scraped and condensed itself. With an unspeakable fury she took long slow strides towards Jinx, an insurmountable rage building up inside her. She now stood towering over Jinx, her right gauntlet raised. One quick blow and it would all be over. All of Jinx's destruction and terror. Jinx looked up, a pleading expression in her eyes. But Vi didn't have a sliver of pity for the woman in front of her. She wanted to inflict pain. An amazing amount of pain to the terrorist in front of her, the amount she felt right now at seeing Caitlyn bundled into a bus, obviously wounded severely.

With that thought, Vi released her hold on the gauntlets letting them crash onto the roof with two loud thuds. Jinx's eyes followed them. And I was then that Vi delivered a devastating right cross to Jinx's face. Vi's fists were curled into hardened tendons of bulging muscle and bone. They were calloused and durable, they had to be with Vi's upbringing.

Jinx cried out, immediately covering the area around her left eye with her good arm. The force of the punch sent her onto her side, and another scream pierced the air as Jinx landed heavily onto her bad shoulder. Vi didn't let up, and sent an armored boot into Jinx's stomach, skidding the woman back three feet. Vi was in a blood rage and was about to continue. When she halted. Her rage deflated like a popped balloon.

Jinx was curled into the pavement, sobbing. Tears were streaming down her face, around her already swollen eye. Her legs were bleeding heavily, and her already minimal clothing was torn in almost every location. She looked like a child, a frightened child who had just be beaten by a parent. Jinx's long blue braids were splayed out, frizzled and partly undone. Vi looked down at her hands. They were bruised and slightly shaking. _Why was she so distressed?_

Vi numbly went forward, and rolled Jinx onto her stomach and straightened her out. She quickly moved to handcuff the young woman, but there was a sharp cry as Vi bent her arms back. Vi realized the problem and kneeled down next to Jinx.

"Hold still." Vi muttered.

She took Jinx's arm and straightened it, slowly moving in away from her body. Jinx's breath grew ragged and her legs were kicking behind her. Vi took no notice. She calmly kneaded the dislocated shoulder and swiftly popped the joint back in place. At that Jinx visibly bit her lip to keep from crying out. Vi continued handcuffing Jinx, tightening the metal restraints around the woman's skinny wrists.

"Get up." Vi said. She was in a strange mood. Her heart was still beating rapidly and scenarios of Caitlyn laying in a hospital bed were flashing through her mind. But if Caitlyn were here she would make sure that Vi would detain Jinx first. But she also had a unwelcome feeling of regret and pity for the woman below her. She felt like a teacher who had yelled at a jokester student. But logically she shouldn't. Jinx had been in crime scenes where many people had been killed. There was no record of Jinx actually killing anyone, but her bombings and destruction surely had. Vi turned around and stooped down and picked up her gauntlets. She reached back and clipped the two heavy weapons onto her back. Her left leg duly throbbed, but her still high adrenaline carried away the pain. Jinx had gotten onto her knees, and on shaky legs, tried to stand. But with a groan she fell back down.

Vi sighed and leaned down and scooped the woman over her shoulder. Behind her, Jinx's weapons lay on the roof.

"My family... my si..." Jinx moaned, on the verge of unconsciousness. Vi glanced quickly to Jinx's face and back to the weapons. "They will be collected later." And with that Vi began the journey down to the awaiting police. The journey down wasn't eventful, for after the first set of stairs, Jinx had fallen unconscious. Vi began retracing their fight, through the relatively confusing walls of the bank. Vi had a slight smile as some of the holes in the wall where she had punched. She could never fully please by not doing any damage. She hissed in pain as she came to the bottom of the stairs. Her leg was throbbing violently now. Vi stopped at the doorway, and shook her head. She kicked a small black box near the floor. It gave a sharp whirl of moving parts and steam then fell silent. She was right after all about booby traps. She stepped into the lobby and approached the wide double doors. There wasn't any doubt that the S.W.A.T. team was outside. It was standard procedure to clear the premise once the mission was accomplished. Vi braced herself and slowly pushed the door open.

There were cruisers in the street, still forming a perimeter, and bullet riddled S.W.A.T. Truck was still in place. From behind doors and the truck. Many officers and S.W.A.T. team members trained their guns on Vi, before almost immediately putting them down.

"Deputy, is the building secure?" A voice called out. Vi looked over to the sound of the voice to see Lieutenant Richards near the cab of the truck.

Vi nodded, from the steps of the bank. "It's secure, although there might be some leftover booby traps. Suddenly there was a surge of officers coming forwards. Vi deftly handed Jinx off to two S.W.A.T. Members. "She's injured, and her weapons are gone, but be careful. Lock her up in a cruiser and take her back to the precinct. Have a dozen officers with you." Vi paused, "And read her Miranda Rights to her. I didn't finish them." She added with an after thought. With Caitlyn gone, Vi was in charge. She couldn't be more terrified, all these cops were looking to her for orders. With that she watched Jinx being carried away, still oblivious to the world. Vi turned back to the torrent of police. The familiar sight of Richards was right in front of her.

"Deputy, it seems I misjudged you." The large man spoke deeply.

Vi nodded, "As did I. It was a pleasure working with you... Lieutenant. From my struggle with Jinx on the roof, I saw Cait... The Sheriff being carried onto a bus. Is she alright?" Vi struggled to keep a quiet tone of desperation out of her voice.

Richards eyes widened in understanding,"Worry not Deputy. It was just a gunshot wound to the stomach. She's stable and there are minimal internal injuries. I got an update from the hospital fifteen minutes ago."

Vi breathed out in relief. "Thank the gods. I..." Vi stopped herself. It probably wasn't the best idea to show her feelings around a circle of cops. "In any case, I think she will be happy to learn that we finally got Jinx."

Richard had an amused light in his eyes but he seemed to accept the change in subject. "Indeed. I believe congratulations are in order Deputy." With that there was a loud cheer from the surrounding officers. There were several back poundings and fists across her shoulders. She rolled her eyes, but deep down, she was proud. No one had really ever praised her in her life. Except for a select few. One of those was lying on a hospital bed. For a couple of minutes. She interacted with the police, giving details of the chase and conflict. But inwardly she was itching to go to the hospital. She was about to make her leave, after she was assured Parker had the scene down pat when Richards spoke.

"You do know that the commanding officer has to give the press a breakdown right?"

Vi froze. "The press?" A quick glance over to the police line revealed the still swarming scene of reporters and camera crews. No doubt they had seen her with Jinx on the way out of the bank. And seen the cruiser drive away with two escorts. "Oh fuck." Vi muttered. Richards laughed.

"Have fun Deputy!" He walked off. Probably to debrief his team. Vi steeled herself, and made her way over to the police line, trying not to limp on the way. There were a couple officers holding the press back, but they seemed to sense Vi was coming to debrief them. They started calling out question to her as she neared the yellow tape.

"Deputy, where was Jinx taken?"

"How did you capture the elusive terrorist?"

"Are you aware of the Sheriff's status?"

"Is there an affair between you and the Sheriff?"

Vi put a hand over her eyes and tried to quell the oncoming migraine. She had a new found respect for Caitlyn now. Two of the officers tried to quiet down the crowd, but the exciting events had obviously drove them into a frenzy for information. Vi realized that they didn't care that her partner was in the hospital. Only that it made a great story. Oh she'd give them a story then.

"ENOUGH!" Vi roared out, her hands clenched by her sides. There was an instant silence, so quiet that there was a small sneeze and a quivering apology was heard near the back of the crowd. Vi glared over the scum, in her opinion, of Piltover. "That's better. Now I don't know how our Sheriff usually runs these, but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't tolerate you rabble like this. Now how about we do this orderly and quickly, because I really don't want to be here, and I don't think you wanted to interview me over the Sheriff. So let's get this done so I can go patch up my gunshot wound." Vi crossed her arms, daring anyone to refuse. She saw many quick glances to her calf and back to her. There was a fear in many of their eyes, and that was something Vi liked to see.

"Anyone? Alright then. You, in the weird purple vest." Vi pointed to a middle aged reporter, who most of Piltover would have recognized as the lead reporter for Piltover's most watched News Station: PNN (Piltover News Network). But it was clear that Vi didn't know or she didn't care. The man opened his mouth to argue, but shut it quickly at Vi's annoyed face. "Yes, well what happened in the bank? How did you manage to capture Jinx?"

Vi thought for a moment. It wasn't a bad question. Vi was still kinda surprised herself that she had caught the famed terrorist she had been after for so long. It almost felt surreal.

"Jinx had taken hostages in the bank. Likely in the vaults or S.D. rooms. She wasn't after money, just to cause fear. She then opened fire on the S.W.A.T. truck where..." Vi slightly faltered, before picking it back up, "Where the Sheriff was most likely hit. I entered the bank through the front, after S.W.A.T. team members used suppressing fire on the third floor of the building as cover. The S.W.A.T. team followed. I went to engage Jinx while the team secured the hostages. I then arrested Jinx on the roof after a long struggle." Vi was careful to not give away too much information. Caitlyn had always told her that things needed to say classified.

It was clear that the man wasn't satisfied altogether with her answer, but nonetheless nodded. It was one thing to argue with the Sheriff. But her Deputy had a more unpredictable record.

"Alright. You there with the pink shoes." Vi pointed to a young woman with bright pink high heels. The woman was a little farther back, and most of her head was covered. Vi had only really noticed her because of her shoes. It became apparent that the woman didn't expect to be called on.

"Yes well. Um.. Uh I..." The woman stuttered and flushed, her young face beet red under Vi's gaze.

"Come on don't be shy. I can't be all that intimidating. Just imagine me in my underwear." Vi laughed.

If possible the woman flushed an even deeper red and she let out a little squeak of embarrassment. But Vi's joke relieved the tension a little bit and a couple of the crowd laughed.

The woman straightened herself. "Well. Uh... In the past you have caused a lot of property damages. A recent report stated that you caused minimal damages during a breach. Are you attempting to cause less damage to civil properties now and in the future?" The woman asked, a clearer tone in her voice.

Vi was a little surprised by the question, as were some of the press, as she saw many eyes widen. Some looked sour to no have thought of that for themselves.

"It's no secret that I have caused... an abundance of damages in the past. The truth is that I am...was unworthy of Deputy ship early in my career here. Our Sheriff thought otherwise. But recently I have attempted to lessen those damages. The police force has taught me a valuable lesson and although I don't think there will be a completely no damage scenario, I have made attempts to destroy less in pursuits and break in's. Although," Vi added wryly, "there may be a couple of holes in the bank at the moment. And the elevator door was me as well." Vi grinned. "Thank you all for cooperating. Have a good day." With that Vi turned and walked away. Back towards the cluster of police cars. Richards awaited her.

"Have fun?"

"Not in the slightest. I had to add bad jokes and put on a charming attitude." Vi scowled.

Richards laughed. "Anyways. Here are the Sheriff's key for her cruiser. I'm assuming you'll need it to get to the hospital. And, it is yours until the Sheriff recovers."

Vi eagerly snatched the keys. "Very well Lieutenant. Although if you expect me to do paperwork later on today, you are sorely mistaken."

Richards frowned. "I thought as much."

With that Vi walked over to Caitlyn's parked cruiser. Slid in and threw her gauntlets onto the passenger seat. She shifted into drive and sped off, hellbent on seeing Caitlyn in the hospital.


	20. Chapter 20: The Institute Of War: Part 1

**School got cancelled today! :D So here's an early update! So lets see. Im happy to inform you that I have requested someone to help me fix chapters for grammar and stuff. Beta reading is apparently a thing here! So hopefully we will coordinate soon to start fixing some previous chapters of errors. I apologize for those. I get too excited to go fix them. I love writing this. Speaking of which. this chapter will be a two parter. I feel it flows smoother like that. Just a little heads up. So without further ado, **

**Enjoy!**

Vi practically threw the wide double doors off their hinges as she burst into Piltover's main hospital. The building was massive, occupying an entire city block in the outskirts of the downtown area. Vi looked around the massive lobby. It was all white, filled with magazines, crappy chairs, and couches. Vi realized that most of the hostages who were held at the bank were here as well, judging by the amount of police interviewing people in the lobby. But after a quick glance around, Vi walked stiffly up to the front desk. She ignored the stares and whispers as she walked through, let the people think wanted they wanted to think. Caitlyn was the only important thing on Vi's mind at the moment.

She reached the front desk and rung the small silver bell on the counter. Vi was waiting for a couple of seconds before a young woman turned a corner behind the desk area. She had a folder clutched to her chest, and had a tired hunched body stature. Vi wasn't surprised, it seemed like a busy morning in the hospital already.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the young woman droned, raking a hand through her blonde hair. She glanced up to Vi, and squeaked an alarm. She straightened up and took a step back.

Vi laughed, looking down at herself. Her armor was a bit beaten up and singed from Jinx's explosives, and Vi had no doubt that her face showed that as well. And her gauntlets were strapped on her back. She probably made a intimidating figure.

"Sorry to have startled you, but I was hoping you could help me." Vi spoke , leaning on the counter.

The woman nodded, still a little edgy, and unless Vi was mistaken, there was a look of awe in her eyes. "How may I assist you?"

"My partner was admitted here, not too long ago, Caitlyn Heathrow?" Vi questioned, "I'd like to see her now, and i'm not taking no for an answer." Truthfully, Vi knew that wasn't really fair to the nurses assistant, but she wasn't in the mood for being fair.

"The sheriff?" The young woman questioned, hold on, I'll look for her." The young woman made a move to go to the files on the right side of the counter, before she bit her lip and looked back to Vi. "I hate to bother you, but I can't believe you are here. I'm a big fan of League matches and you and Caitlyn are my favorites." The woman smiled sheepishly.

Vi eyes widened. So the woman did know who she was. "That's perfectly alright. I'm glad we have supporters." The woman blushed and slipped back into the room behind the counter to a long row of cabinets holding files. Vi grinned. She and Caitlyn hadn't been to the League in a long time. Their season was over and Caitlyn and her had gone back to Piltover two months ago. The season had started back up, but Caitlyn probably didn't want to go back until the city was more stable. Vi realized that they probably could go now, seeing as Jinx was detained. That thought raced through her like wildfire. In her mad drive to the hospital, Vi didn't really have to chance to think about her actually capturing Jinx. It sent a whole set of feelings running through her. Pride, joy, relief, and even regret, which Vi chose to ignore for the moment. Vi shifted her weight before she hissed in pain. Her damn leg.

She glanced down, the back of her leg was unarmored, and the cloth there was soaked in blood. Huh. Vi hadn't noticed that. "Nurse?" Vi called over. The woman in question looked up from her task. "Could I get some bandages as well?" She cocked her head before hurriedly nodded. She scurried across the room to a drawer and pulled out a roll of white bandages. She quickly handed them to her and went to go back to her task. Vi raised her eyebrows. Some fan she had.

Vi turned around to sit in an unoccupied couch. Now that she had remembered her shot leg, it seemed to bring back the forgotten pain as well. Vi gritted her teeth going back to a couch. She plopped herself down, unshouldering her gauntlets, which sank deeply into the soft couch cushions. She then straightened her left leg, reaching down to undo her armor buckles for her shin. She took off the metal and leather underlined to only left her skin tight leggings on. She tossed the armor besides her gauntlets and slowly rolled her leggings up and over her calf.

It wasn't as bad as Vi thought. The bullet had made a quick and clean exit through the fleshy part of her calf. Nothing a few Institute potions couldn't fix. However, the area was full of dried blood and Vi had no doubt it was still bleeding. She reached for the bandage and tore a short strip off. She collected a large amount of spit and spit into the cloth, rubbing the area thoroughly. It stung and throbbed from the spit, but Vi went through the pain. Once the dried blood was gone, the wound started to seep more blood, having a way out now. Vi quickly took the roll of cloth and wrapped it several times around the gunshot wound, keeping it tight. After several feet of cloth was wrapping around the calf, Vi tore of the piece and knotted it painfully tight. The calf once again throbbed in earnest, but Vi knew it would eventually cease. Vi clipped her armor and leather back on, and was reaching for her gauntlets when she saw them.

Caitlyn's parents had walked past her, not noticed Vi's crouched form or gauntlets as she was binding her leg. They walked straight up to the desk. And Vi could hear Mrs. Heathrow arguing from on the couch.

"Listen missy, I want to see my daughter and I want to see her now!" Vi heard the fumbled and shaky reply from the obviously flustered nurse.

"I'm terribly sorry Mrs. Heathrow, but the influx of people this morning has put us out of order, I'll find out as quickly as possible."

"No you wil find out right now! Me and my husband donate to this hospital every month, I'm sure we are more valuable to this Institution than some lowly Nurses assistant if we were to threaten a cutoff of payments.

Vi's eyes flared in rage and she stood up, her damn throbbing calf completely forgotten. She marched swiftly over to the front desk, practically bowling over a uniformed officer who saw her and tried to say something. Vi was right behind Caitlyn's parents and she could see the blonde Nurse assistant's face drained of color and she was on the verge of tears. Vi, if possible, became more enraged. The woman likely needed this job to pay her bills.

Vi decided to butt in. "Excuse me Miss... "

All three turned to Vi's voice, and the nurses assistant noticed Vi looking to her. "C-Clark." She said with a quiver in her voice.

"Miss. Clark then. Could you give me and Mr and Mrs. Heathrow a few moments of privacy?" Vi smiled at the girl, however she was well aware that her genuine warm smile was definitely not reaching her eyes.

She hurriedly nodded, and went back, again, into the back room. With that, Vi shifted her gaze on to Caitlyn's parents. The whole lobby had quieted down and was now watching the standoff, officer and patient alike. However Vi was so tunnel visioned an fueled with a never ending rage, she had no inhibitions.

To her credit, Mrs. Heathrow held a little wariness in her eyes. Mr. Heathrow was ever stone faced, with a calculating look on his aged face.

"Ah, The Enforcer, I trust that you are here to see my daughter as well?" Mrs. Heathrow practically hissed out.

Vi gave a stiff nod. "What of it? She's my partner, and close friend. I want to make sure shes ok. She would do the same if I were in her position." Vi replied. In the back of her mind, she was a little surprised how reasonable that came out. Maybe hanging out with Caitlyn had helped her with something.

"I'm sure she would. My darling daughter has always held a pitiful compassion for strays and homeless pets off the streets." There were a couple of gasps in the crowd. vi was a little taken back. Mrs. Heathrow didn't seem to care that there were in fact cameras on them, judging by a lightening quick glance into the crowd. In fact, Vi saw fear, and anger in her eyes. It all made sense.

"Mrs... Mr. and Mrs. Heathrow, I truly didn't know Caitlyn was shot until I had apprehended the suspect. Had I known, I would have been by her side the would way. I went into the building knowing she was safe. Im sorry if I caused you pain and heartbreak. But there is no need to yell at nurse assistants or become wound up over nothing. I spoke with a Lieutenant. She is fine and stable. Please. "Vi bit her tongue," Don't cause a scene here. I want to see Caitlyn as much as you do." Vi internally wrung herself. To suck up to these two... the best word she had for them was best not mentioned publicly, killed her. She was the legendary Enforcer after all. But Caitlyn was more important. And she'd be damned if she gave Caitlyn a negative spotlight now.

Mrs. Heathrow closed her mouth, and for a split second, it looked like it might have ended there. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on Vi's side.

"You speak of logic and reasoning, Enforcer, yet are you not guilty of the same faults you accuse us of?" Mr. Heathrow's voice toned in, and Vi felt the power behind the words. A deep and resonating sound which commanded attention. "Frankly, I don't know why my daughter keeps you around. You're stubborn, ambitious, and selfish of those around you. What would you know of loss and love. I would not permit you to see my daughter, and you can be assured that your 'job'" he spat contemptuously, "won't be so sure either. Now go and cause another disaster someplace else."

Vi snapped.

"Listen here you bastards, Im not taking your shit or anyone else's to stop me from seeing my partner. I dont give a fuck what you think about me. My past and troubles, I don't want your fucking pity. Do you want the sob story of how my parents were killed when I was five. How I scrapped and survived on the streets? How I stole, I pick-pocketed, I went dumpster diving? No I don't think you want that. I don't think you care. All you care about if that fact that I grew up there. Not that I starved in the winter, living off of rats and mice in the sewers. No. I dont think thats it. Is it the fact that I went into a gang? Because I can surely tell you, at age nine, it was a helluva a lot better then eating rats. I've struggled my whole life. and accepted the fact that I would be stuck on the streets, living a constant life of danger and death. But your daughter came to me. she changed me, while it took a while, I can surely feel it now. Hell, you are actually right! Im not worthy to be her partner, Never have never will. Time and time again I tell her this. And she smiles and says," You are." For the past year, I've wondered why she would lie to me like that. But you know what. I realized she isn't fucking lying. She believes that. so go ahead. Try to stop me from seeing my partner. Its not going to stop me. You said I don't know lose and how to love? Well Im in fucking love with Caitlyn, so Im feeling the same pain right now. And don't you forget that." Vi snarled out, almost spitting in their faces at the end of her speech.

The room was dead silent, with only the flashes of cameras and red blinking lights of video cameras rolling giving any hint that time was actually continuing in the hospital. The deadening silence was so complete, Vi could hear her blood coursing through her, her ragged breaths felt like they were massive puffs of wind.

The silence kept rolling, seeming to never end as if being sucked down a bottomless abyss, when a loud voice rang out.

"Uh, Miss... Vi." Nurse Clack called out, instantly turning red-faced as everyone's shocked gazes swung to her. "And... and uh... Mr and Mrs. Heathrow..." The fidgeting nurse continued, "Caitlyn Heathrow was picked up by the Summoner of the Institute of War five minutes ago. They took her and Caitlyn agreed to receive healing at the Institute of War."

"Thank you, Miss. Clark." Vi replied. _The Institute?_ Vi wasted no time. Vi turned around, securing her gauntlets, and walked off towards the hospital's exit, her face and stature betraying none of the hurricane like winds roaring and swirling in her chest. Every pair of eyes and lens followed her exit, the crowding people making a path through the sea of bodies. As she pushed through the double glass doors, her heart seized. _**What had she just done.**_


	21. Chapter 21: The Institute of War: Part 2

**I'm back! Sorry to keep you lot waiting! I don't think you want to listen to my woes and troubles of school and sports, so without further ado, **

**Enjoy!**

In a way, the slick white walls of the Institute's embassy to Piltover reminded Vi of the massive walled city centered in Valoran. Of course, on a much smaller scale. Vi sat in Caitlyn's cruiser, looking blankly at the two story high building that was the Institute. It was the foundations of an administrative tower, but Vi couldn't tell anything beyond that. She hadn't really paid attention when she had first joined the League. But Vi sat rooted in the leather seat. Her mind still reeling. It was a good thing that the embassy had roadside parking, because Vi wasn't in any condition to concentrate on driving.

You revealed it! Harsh whispers hissed inside her head. You betrayed her trust! Vi put her hands over her head, gripping her pink hair tightly in bundled fists. She had ruined everything. Caitlyn and her had just started their relationship. And now it looked like that was going to fall apart. On the way over from the hospital, Vi had been too scared to even touch the silent radio in the cruiser. She had no doubt that her little speech way being broadcasted over all the news networks. Caitlyn will hate you. Vi shook her head, studiously ignored the slight misting in her eyes. Caitlyn was injured and likely wanting for her to come and see her. Vi needed to go to the Institute anyways, she needed to get out of Piltover for awhile. Vi had stayed at the Institute many times before. However, she had been on a long break from matches, as had Caitlyn and many other champions. The Institute had been under so renovations and while matches still played out, most chose to go home for a vacation or to go back to City State duties. It had been a welcomed plan. Vi found the Institute to be too uptight most of the time. But here she was.

Vi swung the door open and grabbed her gauntlets. With confident steps, she crossed the sidewalk, slipping in between pedestrians, and began to walk up the white marble steps of the embassy. The building had a very small incline set of stairs on two sides of the building, with the steps leading up in between white pillars, reaching up to the top of the two story structure. At the door, there were two guards, dressed immaculately in gleaming white armor, resting long spears on their shoulders. The weapons looked to be ceremonial, but nonetheless, sharp. At Vi's approach, the two guardsmen swung their helmeted visions towards her, before nodding and gesturing her inside. The Institute recognized its champions. Vi swung the metal door open. Vi had been inside many times, so she was used to the blazing brightness inside. White tiled floors, couches, chairs, and lights illuminated the lobby room. It wasn't a large room, only a couple of couches and chairs. At the far side, was a desk, headed by a purple robed summoner. With brisk steps, Vi crossed the room. The summoner heard the heavy metal boots as soon as she entered the door. It was a young man at the desk, and he greeted her as she arrived.

"Ah, the Enforcer! Welcome to the embassy, how may I assist you champion?" The fair haired men questioned.

"I would like to go to the Institute. Now." Vi's clipped response bit back. These summoners usually tended to deliver too many poetic responses.

"But of course, I understand your need to return to such a wondrous place. However, if I may inquire, what is your business going to the White Walled City? Our magnificent Institution has not completed it's extensive revampments yet."

Would punching a summoner have repercussions? "I'm aware," Vi growled, "However it is in my right as a champion to request transport to the Institute. Im sure you are aware of the last summoner I dealt with at this post?"

The man visibly gulped. "Yes well... I see. It is fortunate that we have the runes set up. Come with me please." The man hurried from behind the counter using a side door to slip into the hallway to the right of the counter. Vi followed. He led her down a couple of halls, passing a couple of rooms until they reached a sealed door. Throughout their walk, Vi had seen a couple more summoners in rooms and walking the halls. And outside this door, was a posted summoner, wrapped in an identical purple robe.

"Atarine, we have a teleportation to conduct." the summoner from the counter spoke. There was a stiff nod from the silent summoner. With a steady hand, the summoner placed a palm on the door, which held a deep blue glowing rune in the middle. With a hiss the door opened, and the two summoners and Vi stepped inside. It was a tiny room. Just a couple feet of tile and a large summoning circle. There were carvings of stone in a circle, about ten feet wide that covered the floor in the back of the room. The ceiling imitated the rune etched floor below. Vi knew what to do. She stepped forward, into the middle of the stones. The two summoners fanned out, both standing on opposite edges of the circle. In unison, they began chanting, a deep resonating chant, hard recognizable to the common language. Vi looked down, and saw tendrils of purple magic seeping from the stony runes. They swam through the air, circling her body, spinning rapidly around and around. Vi's vision was covered and light flashed wildly before her eyes. She felt her stomach pull and twist and there was a sudden weightlessness to her before there was a flash of light. Vi slowly opened her eyes.

The massive transportation room lay before her eyes. White uniformed guards walked about, intermingled with the robed summoners. The massive room was circular, with seven teleportation pads interspersed on the outskirts. There was a circle of pillars holding up the roof, and on the inside was a large floor area, where guards and summoners were talking. On the outsides of the pillars, there were entrances and exits to the pads which led back to their respective City-states. In Between the pillars and the pads was a walkway which ran around the whole room. Vi knew from experience that if she followed this it would lead her to the rest of the Institute. She quickly got off the pad, walking out onto the marble floor. She hadn't been here in ages. Many gave her curious looks, but none questioned her as she walked on the slightly curving floor towards the exit. As she walked she crossed other pads. There was Zaun, a wretched place, even worse that living on the streets of piltover in its best places. Vi scowled at that particular entrance. All City-states held a pad. but there was also one in the center of the room, which Vi looked over to, catching glimpses of it through the gaps in between the pillars. Vi knew that that one was more powerful that the others. It was used to bring in champions who had not City-state affiliation. There was also another use for it. Vi had remembered when the void creature Vel koz was brought into the Institute. She had been passing by after a match and the creature had been teleported in. However, the beast had awoken and broken free of its restraints. Vi had leapt in herself and knocked the beast out, not without having the creatures magic burn through her armor at her shoulder. Vi shuddered at the thought. Vel koz still hated her for that, and had reminded her of the fact the few times they met on the rift.

With a thought, Vi recalled she had kinda missed the Rift. It wasn't fun dying or fighting for a mock cause, but it let her have the opportunity to challenge herself. She had only become a champion to spend more time with Caitlyn and to escape boredom during a particularly slow week in Piltover. While the judgement was heart-wrenching, she enjoyed the rewards. However, she noted with particular distaste, it wasn't a place to be in for long periods of time. Too many stuck up summoners for that.

Vi had reached the entrance and was about to walk out when a purple light cascaded down from the ceiling and onto the center pad behind her. The was a start of surprise from the room, which led a decent amount of summoners and guards. Vi turned around, but there were too many curious summoners blocking her view in between the pillars. Someone was teleporting into the center pad. Vi was mildly surprised. There usually weren't other champions coming to the institute. Usually the champions who lived here wouldn't leave in the off season. And the new season wouldn't start for another couple of weeks. There was muted muttering around her from the summoners and guards. Apparently they thought the same thing. Through the field of heads, Vi saw the swirling purple magic speeding up around the center of the pad. With a whoooosh the magic exploded outwards, dissipating instantly in the air. There was a second delay. Before there was hurried shouts and sound of swords being drawn. Vi shouldered through the summoners, hellbent on getting to the elevator.

Vi had just run over a rather stubborn summoner when she began to see a cloaked figure standing on the pad, guards surrounding the figure warily. Vi finally got through the last line of summoners, bursting into the open circle around the teleportation pad. She glared back at the muttering of the summoners behind her. Some flinched back. Vi smirked as she turned back to the situation at hand.

The cloaked figure stood, swathed in black. It wasn't particularly tall, but held a confidence stature and poise. Vi could make out a distinctive sword handle jutting out from the figures cloak. Vi hesitated, trying to see past the dark hood. She recognized the handle. But could it be? The hooded gaze swung towards her, and Vi could see a small smirk from two thin lips from the shadows.

Vi laughed, "Riven you old dog, is that you?!" Vi threw her hands up in a welcoming gesture.

There was a deep throated chuckle, but definitely a woman's voice. The hooded figure's arms came up and pushed back the thick black cloth. Bright silvery/white hair was revealed and the hard lines of a woman's face. Her features were defined and sculpted, particularly a strong jawline and cheekbones. But the eyes, which were a deep crimson red, held a calculating look at all times. A soldier, through and through.

However, there was recognition and happiness in the pools of red as well. "If it isn't the famed enforcer! What the hell are you doing here!?" The woman walked briskly off the platform, nodded to the guards as she passed. They had stood down, recognizing a League Champion. Vi came and gripped the woman's arm in a forearm shake. Vi studiously ignored the deep scarred tissue on the exile's arms.

"It's good to see you Riven, And I could ask you the same thing! The season doesn't start for another couple of weeks, what are you doing back so soon? Weren't you in Ionia for the past couple of months?"

Riven nodded, gesturing forward. The two women started walking towards the exit of the teleportation rooms. The crowd that had gathered had dissipated, and it was a more peaceful, settled environment now. "I was there, I needed to..." The woman trailed off. Vi understood, she had met Riven in a bar at the Institute, while Riven was drowning herself in sorrow and was suffering from insomnia. Those were darker times at the Institute, the times of nightmares and fear. But Riven had shaken the terrors off. The two of them hit it off, both having similar upbringings that they could relate too. Vi also hadn't found a better sparring partner to date. Vi knew, however, that a Riven was still troubled of her past. The war with Noxus and Ionia had been a brutal conflict, and Riven had been deeply divided and confused on where her loyalties truly lay during the conflict. Going to Ionia was a trip that Vi had suggested and prodded Riven to take. Vi had last seen her with a Ionian champion, walking off to the Ionia teleporter.

"There's no need to justify your need for closure," Vi said, "Say, who was that woman you walked off with, I never got the chance to ask you."

Riven looked relieved, before her eyes started with surprise, "Oh! She was ah.. Is the Captain of the guard, Irelia. She's an... Interesting woman. She led me through the Ionian countryside. Ionia didn't really trust me that much..." Riven spaced out, looking over at a pillar for longer than necessary.

Vi grinned. "She looked like quite the catch."

Riven nodded, yeah she... Wait. Oh go screw off Vi!" Riven shoved the pink haired enforcer to the side. Vi laughed.

"Hey I'm just saying..." Vi raised an eyebrow to Riven, but unfortunately, Riven's face didn't reveal anything else. Vi scowled, "You damned soldiers are no fun."

Riven laughed, "So Vi, what are you doing here? I thought you would be in Piltover, chasing Jinx and annoying that Sheriff of yours."

Vi laughed, scratching the back of her head. "I suppose you didn't hear. This morning, I caught Jinx in a bank attack. She's currently in custody."

"You're shitting me!" Riven exclaimed.

"Nope! I finally got her. She got me in the calf," Vi gestured to her leg," but I apprehended her on the roof." Vi thought back to that moment. Seeing the pained look in Jinx's eyes. She hadn't felt proud. Only confusion and an unexplained grief.

"What happened?" Riven questioned

"What?" Vi looked up, realizing she had been staring at the floor.

Riven gave her a hard look. And Vi glared back. She met the woman's eyes for a while before she relented. Those damned red eyes.

"I didn't feel proud that I caught her. I saw a pained girl, almost a child, crying out in pain. I didn't see a criminal only a frightened teenager who was lost in a world without love." Vi spoke quietly. "Caitlyn was shot, and I lost my head. Gave Jinx a good beating. I'm not proud, but I don't know why! I should be, but I'm not." Vi spoke, almost tearing her hair out by the roots.

Riven looked thoughtful, before speaking, "I think you will need to confront Jinx to figure it out. I needed to go back to Coeur Valley to fight my demons. I believe you need to see Jinx for yours. And I hope Caitlyn is ok? I know she is very special to you."

Vi nodded, but didn't give a reaction, seeing Riven's eyes look a sparkling light to them. "I going to visit her in the infirmary, if you wanted to come along."

Riven laughed, shaking her head, "And you say soldiers are annoying, so too are Cops. And sorry Vi, gotta go to my room and sort out some things with these damned summoners. Catch you later for a drink?"

"You can count on it, maybe this time you'll actually beat me."

"Funny." Riven smirked and walked off to the left.

They had just entered the damned longest hallway in the world. Vi let her gaze follow Riven's figure for a couple of seconds. Even through the cloak Vi could see the woman's defined muscles and toned body. She had found Riven to be very alluring and had even enjoyed the woman's body one drunken night, but she couldn't hold a flame to her Cupcake. With that thought Vi began the long walk down to the infirmary.

The massive hallway, actually named The Riftwalk, was at least a full mile long and one hundred yards wide. It was the center of the Institutes power and engineering. The arched ceiling went at least one hundred feet up, with massive doors lining the sides of the hall, leading to all places in the Institute. Riven had traveled to the customs door, which was placed near the teleportation room for continence. Across the entirety of the hall was the Summoners Rift and Twisted Treeline, and the Crystal Scar in Kalamanda. In between the Rift and the teleportation rooms were the dormitories, practice facilities, gardens, dining rooms, basically all the shit that was important to survive. Vi was scowling because the infirmary was placed confidently next to the Summoners Rift.

Which was all the way down the fucking mile long hall.

Vi was limping heavily by the time she made it to the end. Her damned calf was acting up again. Thankfully, the massive arched door, with the word Infirmary emblazoned above was just ahead. Vi stepped through the doorway, seeing the rows of beds inside. There was a summoner at a desk who looked up at her entry, but Vi only had eyes for a brunette Sheriff bandaged around the midsection, with two people standing over her. Vi practically ran down the rows do beds, her gauntlets pounding against her back. All three looked up at the coming footsteps. Vi vaguely recognized a tall female summoner, and the Star Child, Soraka, with her distinctive horn and hoofed, goat legs. But Vi only gave them a passing glance.

Caitlyn had sat up straighter, clad in a tight sports bra and pants. Her hair was grizzled and her body looked a little pale, but her eyes were clear and bright. "Vi! You're here!" Caitlyn exclaimed, but Vi didn't respond. The Enforcer reached back and unhooked her gauntlets, letting them fall to the wooden floor with a thud.

"Vi?" Caitlyn's eyes held a wary gaze in them.

Vi looked down to her Caitlyn with profound relief. She sank to her knees and gripped Caitlyn's shoulders with her hands, reveling in the feeling of Caitlyn's body. She trailed one hand up around Caitlyn's ear.

"Vi!" Caitlyn hissed, glancing quickly over to the two people standing next to them.

Caitlyn glanced back to be met with Vi's lips on hers.


End file.
